Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: The Alternate Story
by mkt568
Summary: IF ROUND TWO WITH THE QUEEN OF THE DARK MOON IS NOT ENOUGH, NOW THE GIRLS HAVE TO FACE OFF WITH INVADING SAILOR SCOUTS FROM OUTSIDE THE SOLAR SYSTEM?


**Sailor Stars**

_**THE ALTERNATE STORY**_

_Original Story by Naoko Takeuchi_

Prologue:

It's been a couple months since we defeated Nehelenia and the Dark Moon Circus. Since then, we all took our High School Entrance Exams (except for Raye, whose school didn't really have HSEE's) and passed them with flying colors. Still, I have this ominous feeling that we have not yet saved the entire world from evil, and that our strongest opponents will soon reveal themselves.

Chapter 1: The Nightmare Returns

Doctor Tomoe, still in the nursing home is looking after his baby daughter, Hotaru. Suddenly as baby Hotaru is looking at the falling cherry blossom petals she sees a vision of Neo Queen Serenity who transforms into the new ultimate form of Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Moon. Eternal Sailor Moon tells her that she is a Sailor born from the power of love alone and that she is eternal. Hotaru smiles happily at the vision. Doctor Tomoe, unaware of her vision picks her up. Their happiness is interrupted by the arrival of Trista Meioh who announces that she has come back to take Hotaru.

Elsewhere Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina and I are all dressed up in our high school uniforms. Lita finally has the same uniform as Mina, Serena and Amy but Raye, who still goes to her private girl's school, has a different uniform. We all talk about how hard our high school entrance exams were and mention that Raye had it easy as her high school was connected to her previous school. I then bring up that today is my 16th birthday (May 7, 1996) and that we should go out and do something fun. We meet up with Darien, Diana and Rini. Rini tells them Amy, Raye, Mina and Lita that today she's returning to the future.

Meanwhile Queen Nehelenia who had been sealed in the Dark Moon is enjoying her eternity with beauty. Her peace is interrupted though by a mysterious female voice that shatters her seal and frees her forever. She tells her that those she had thought destroyed are alive and well and shows her Serena and the others seeing Rini off (I'm not, I can't stand to say goodbye to Rini. I've grown to like her way too much).

Queen Nehelenia becomes more and more furious and becomes so angry that her very own Dream Mirror bursts from her body. The voice explains that this mirror embodies her soul and that by breaking it she will be given the power to defeat her enemies once and for all. Nehelenia holds it and shatters the mirror into thousands of tiny pieces which sprinkle down over Tokyo.

The falling shards of glass give the illusion of shooting stars. Rini, Serena, Darien and the others look at them in awe but are quickly shocked when they realise they're interrupting with Rini's space time portal, forcing it to close. They all assume that it's just the power of the shooting stars and that she can try to open the portal again once the event's over. While looking at the stars, one of the shards of glass falls into Darien's eye. He winces in pain. When Serena looks at him, his eye flickers gold but quickly returns to normal. They assume it's just dust.

In another part of Tokyo, Amara and Michelle are back in town and spending time together at an aquarium. While viewing the exhibits, they run into me and ask me about what happened since I last saw them. I told them everything about Helios and the Dark Moon Circus, even further increasing their respect for Serena. As we go out onto the rooftop we see all the "shooting stars". Michelle tells Amara that she's been having a strange feeling lately but Amara tells her that if her mirror doesn't detect anything then it can't be that big.

Suddenly a man behind us starts screaming. A shard of the mirror had hit him. One piece also hits Amaras hand. Michelle manages to suck it out thought before it transforms into a monster, a Mirror Palais Dolly! All around us the Mirror Palais Dollies appear from the fallen shards of glass and surround us. Luckily Sailor Pluto arrives and fights them off with a Pluto Deadly Scream attack. Amara, Michelle and I are shocked to see her holding Hotaru and ask her why she has her.

The Mirror Palais Dollies begin to reform from the glass shards though so Pluto puts Hotaru down in the garden and commands us to transform into Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Kuiper. We do so and begin to fight but we're quickly overpowered. One even grabs at my cape and slashes it to pieces, and it reverts back to my jacket from when I was Mr. Downtown. All of a sudden a Mirror Palais Dolly charges at Uranus and throws them both over the edge of the building. Neptune grabs Uranus' hand and saves her while the Dolly falls. Unable to move, they hear Pluto screaming. She and I have been captured and one of the Dollies is about to attack baby Hotaru! Suddenly Hotaru wakes up and releases a powerful burst of pink energy.

Pluto, Uranus and Neptune then find themselves floating in semi-transformed state in a kind of limbo. They begin to sense a new power seeping into them as their planetary symbols appear on their foreheads. A golden wave moves over them powering them up into their Super forms for the very first time.

I, on the other hand, find myself in weird limbo-ish location. Suddenly, a mysterious figure appears before me. It was a woman with short, red hair, scarlet eyes, and was wearing a Sailor Scout outfit of my colors (tan and gray). She introduces herself as the past Sailor Kuiper, and explains to me the origins of my powers.

A thousand years ago, in the Kuiper Kingdom, a mysterious being known as Chaos attacked. Sailor Kuiper tried to fight it off, but she lost her life in this fight. To give the kingdom a chance, she gave my father, King Harmonium, the Platinum Crystal. She had no idea what happened to Chaos after that, but when my birth approached, the king blessed me with the Platinum Crystal so a part of Sailor Kuiper's soul would exist with my own.

Past Sailor Kuiper told me she could increase my powers even further, and I chose to accept her offer. With new strength in hand, I transform into Eternal Sailor Kuiper. I observe the changes to myself now: the Kuiper Hilt has become a long silver-white blade with a blue hilt that has a gold star at the center of the winged-guard. My badge has become a blue shield with a silver rim and the symbols of the Moon and Kuiper Kingdoms on it (a crescent moon pointing up and a comet streaking down and to the left).

My white leggings as Super Sailor Kuiper have remained, but my boots now only reach a little ways past my ankles and have a rounded toe instead of a pointed one. My tunic has changed from tan to green (held up by a belt with a gold star as the buckle), and I now wear a long sleeve light brown shirt underneath. I also have a floppy green cap with a yellow brim on my head.

But the biggest change is to my genetic structure: My dark brown hair has become a golden blonde, and it has become noticeably longer. My eyes have changed from hazel to blue, and all of my freckles have vanished. With the changes to my appearance out of the way, I rejoin the Outer Scouts in battling the Mirror Palais Dollies.

The four of us destroy all the Mirror Palais Dollies with powered up versions of Pluto Deadly Scream, Uranus World Shaking, Neptune Deep Submerge, and my new attack, Kuiper Star Beam (basically a constant beam of energy released from the Kuiper Blade). As the dust clears we turn to see Hotaru standing before us, now clearly physically older than before. She tells us that the time for revolution is coming and that the princess is in danger. She then sees another vision of Eternal Sailor Moon tied up in vines. Sailor Uranus wonders what's going on, while I wonder if I should tell the Inner Scouts about this.

Chapter 2: Breaking Through the Silence

Serena and Darien are on their first date in a while. Serena is excited and nervous about suggesting to Darien that they take their relationship to the next level but Darien is distant and simply agrees with everything Serena says. Eventually Serena gets fed up and yells at him. As she stands up, the sun reflects off of her balloon which triggers a Nehelenia related vision in Darien's head. He screams and slaps Serena's hand, making her let go of the balloon which floats away. He apologises and goes home to rest.

Later on Serena meets up with Raye, Mina, Lita and Amy and me (I have returned to my original appearance as a civilian, but am keeping my new form secret from the girls) at Crown Fruit Parlor and find us talking about an attractive English language TV show host (groan fest for me). We notice Serena's down and listen as she tells us what happened.

Meanwhile at Amara, Michelle and Trista's house, Amara and Michelle have just arrived home and are greeted by Hotaru who tells them both about all the studying she has done today. Trista tells them that she's growing both physically and mentally at an alarming rate. While they talk, Hotaru sees a butterfly and reaches out to touch it. When Amara, Trista and Michelle look at Hotaru again they're shocked to see that she's disappeared. They go inside to search for her and find her in her room.

The three relax but are surprised when Hotaru manifests an ability to show the timeline of the entire Universe and high speed. They watch as the Universe created and speeds up to reach the present. They see their solar system and notice the Moon which Michelle notices looks like a pure white pearl. Suddenly a black energy surrounds the Moon and causes Hotaru to fall back in shock. Amara catches her. Hotaru whispers to her that the princess is in danger.

The next day Serena and the rest of us are window shopping (pack mule time). Serena is still concerned about Darien but all the girls tell her to relax as they begin spying on two hot guys who're walking down the street. Unknown to us, Nehelenia watches us from the store window's reflection.

That night Nehelenia tries to enter Hotaru's bedroom. Hotaru gets scared and yells for her to go away. Suddenly the spirit of Sailor Saturn appears before Hotaru and scares the image of Nehelenia away. Sailor Saturn tells Hotaru that she is her true self and that she must now awaken. She instructs Hotaru to close her eyes as she places her index finger on her forehead and returns her memories to her. One by one, Hotaru remembers her past as both Hotaru and her life as Sailor Saturn and Mistress 9. In the lounge room Amara, Michelle and Trista are discussing what happened earlier when Hotaru appears in the doorway, now much older and naked. She tells them that the princess is in danger and that they must join up with the other Sailors.

At Serena's house, Serena is watching a small bird from her bedroom window. Suddenly Nehelenia whispers to her that she has "him". A giant black bird suddenly swoops down and takes the small bird. Serena simply assumes she imagined the voice. In the morning Serena, Rini and I meet up with the others at the Hikawa shrine. Raye tells them that she had stopped an evil force from entering her shrine's mirror the other day. We mention that we had noticed a lot of people fixated on mirrors lately.

Suddenly several Mirror Palais Dollies appear from shards of glass on the ground. I immediately transform into Eternal Sailor Kuiper, shocking the girls with my new appearance. I yell for all of them to transform. Sailor Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury manage to destroy a few with Venus Love and Beauty Shock, Mars Flame Sniper, Jupiter Oak Evolution and Mercury Aqua Rhapsody but they quickly rebuild themselves and capture them.

As Sailor Moon and Mini Moon look at their friends in shock, they're distracted by the arrival of Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Sailor Pluto. After introducing themselves they reveal Sailor Saturn who tells Sailor Moon it is time for her to truly awaken as the Princess of the Moon.

One by one all the Sailors (except for me because I'm too busy slashing at Mirror Palais Dollies) summon their planetary powers and send it towards Super Sailor Moon causing her Crisis Moon Compact to power up into the Eternal Moon Article. By yelling out "Moon Eternal Power!" she transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon and destroys all the Mirror Palais Dollies with a silent Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss (I'm taking out a separate wave with Kuiper Star Beam). As the Dollies shatter, Eternal Sailor Moon weakens and reverts back to her Super form and collapses. We all run to her side.

In Darien's apartment, Darien has become obsessed with mirrors and has filled his apartment with them. He slowly looks at himself in the mirror and thinks to himself how he feels like his body isn't his. Queen Nehelenia appears and holds him and whispers that he belongs to her now.

Chapter 3: A Dark Reflection

Hotaru, Trista, Amara and Michelle are watching a news report about a massive illness that's sweeping the nation that involves a lack of energy and involves mirrors. Hotaru senses something evil is coming and Michelle sees a quick vision of Nehelenia holding Darien in her mirror (though doesn't realise what it is).

At school, Mina, Serena and I are running late for our first class. As we reach our homeroom door Serena stops to tell a male student who's staring at his own reflection to hurry up but Mina drags Serena away. Lita and Amy greet us but tell us our first period is "homeroom" as all the teachers are in a meeting to discuss this new "illness". We then see a girl standing in the hallway looking at her compact. Serena decides to investigate and borrows her mirror to see what's so interesting about it. Suddenly a black energy begins to form and leaps out at Serena's face! Lita runs up to her and knocks the mirror out of her hand, breaking it. The girl becomes depressed and kneels on the floor with a vacant look on her face. Serena realizes that Darien had the same look and wonders if he has this "illness" as well and decides to go check on him (I follow her).

At Darien's apartment one of Darien's friends is knocking on his door but walks away, assuming he's not home. Serena and I walk up to the door and she reveals her own key to his apartment. We enter and are shocked to see all the mirrors scattered about the place. We find Darien admiring his reflection and walk up to him accidentally stepping on another mirror and breaking it. Darien kneels by it and touches the cracks, cutting himself. Serena holds his finger but Darien yells at her and pulls his hand away. He suddenly apologizes and tells her that he hasn't been himself lately and tells her that he needs rest. Serena and I leave, concerned.

We meet up with Amy, Raye, Lita, Rini and Mina at the Hikawa Shrine at sunset and tell them what we saw. Rini begins to panic as she thinks Darien has the illness all the other people have. Raye realizes that everything that's happened recently is related to mirrors. Hotaru and Trista then arrive. Hotaru tells us of her vision that the princess will be covered in darkness. Trista tells us that Darien is in danger and that we all need to go save him. We all transform and go to meet Uranus and Neptune who are outside Darien's apartment fighting off dozens of Mirror Palais Dollies.

Sailor Uranus attacks them with Uranus Space Sword Blaster and Neptune with Neptune Submarine Reflection but the Dollies keep rebuilding themselves. Sailor Pluto destroys them with Pluto Deadly Scream and joins them with Saturn while Sailor Moon and the rest of us go and find Darien. Sailor Moon presses the elevator button but when the doors open, we're attacked by more dollies. Jupiter quickly destroys them with Jupiter Oak Evolution.

They all begin running up the stairs when Moon stops and tells us she's just realized who's behind all this... Nehelenia! We run faster and finally bust into Darien's apartment to find him in a trance staring at his own reflection. Saturn, Pluto, Neptune and Uranus now join us. Sailor Moon goes to talk to Darien but he slaps her, knocking her to the ground. Mini Moon yells at Darien but he doesn't respond.

Suddenly Queen Nehelenia appears in the mirror and tells Sailor Moon that she is getting her revenge on her for laughing at her in the sunshine while she was sealed in the mirror. Sailor Moon yells out that she never laughed at her but Nehelenia isn't listening. She reaches her hands out of the mirror and begins to pull Darian into it. Sailor Moon asks us for our help. Sailor Venus commands us to give our power to Sailor Moon (I can't though, too busy destroying Mirror Palais Dollies behind us). The girls do so, enabling Moon to power up to Eternal Sailor Moon. She and I destroy all the Dollies but quickly begins to weaken and collapses back in her Super form.

Nehelenia laughs and pulls Darien completely into the mirror and walks away with him in her own dimension. Super Sailor Moon screams out for her to stop.

Chapter 4: Faitful Ambitions

Nehelenia has captured Darien and taken him through a mirror to her own dimension. She tells us that if we can't rescue him by the next dawn, his heart will be hers forever. She disappears. Suddenly Sailor Mini Moon begins to flash out of existence and finally de-transforms back into her civilian form. Sailor Saturn runs up to her.

Later on at the Hikawa Shrine Trista tells us all, while Rini is resting, that the future has been changed and that if Darien isn't rescued then the future king and queen will not have a daughter. Serena is shocked at this and becomes determined to save Darien and Rini. She stands up and begins to cry. Her tears splash on her Crisis Moon Compact, transforming it once more into the Eternal Moon Article. She transforms immediately into Eternal Sailor Moon and begins to float upwards towards the sky. I transform and grab he hand to keep her down, but she brings me up with her. Raye sees what she's about to do and runs up to us. She dives for Sailor Moon's legs but misses and crashes onto the ground. Sailor Moon and I fly up and disappears, teleporting by ourselves to where Darien is.

Everyone looks on in shock. Hotaru steps forward and tells everyone that they should go help us for they have a duty as Sailor Scouts. Rini stands in the doorway and says that she'll come too. Moments later, all transformed, they stand in a circle. Luna, Artemis and Diana wish them luck and tell them to save their king and queen. They all perform the Sailor Teleport and disappear. They appear in another dimension. Sailor Mini Moon begins to flash out of existence once more. Sailor Saturn squeezes her hand and tells her not to worry.

Elsewhere Queen Nehelenia has watched Serena (who transformed back to her civilian form) and me (who am still Sailor Kuiper) arrive in her world and has trapped us in a snowy dimension. She then notices all the others and becomes furious. She throws her wine glass at one of her mirrors which shatters and magically repairs itself and sends the shards of glass to the Sailors. The shards fly towards the girls. Uranus yells out not to let go as Nehelenia wants them to be separated but as the shards shoot them they're all forced apart and are each sent to random dimensions.

Sailor Uranus is sent to an old Earth-like dimension with old ruins. Suddenly she hears someone behind her and turns to see Sailor Mercury. Mercury tells her that she's been using her computer to work out where they are but hasn't been able to find anything. Uranus says that she's going to look around and runs off. Mercury tries to keep up but just isn't fast enough. Mercury then remembers when she was a young girl and that she didn't have time for netball practice after school with her friends due to cram school schedule. Due to this she could never keep up.

Meanwhile Uranus is surprised that Mercury can't run as fast as she can and then realizes that all this time Neptune had just been able to keep up with her. They both reach the top of a hill and are shocked to see that the scenery is simply looped as if space is repeating itself. Uranus tells Mercury that they should keep walking and look for a way out, but Mercury says that that's what Nehelenia wants, for them to be lost and exhausted.

Queen Nehelenia then appears behind them. Sailor Uranus attacks with Uranus World Shaking but Nehelenia simply sends it back at her. Mercury tries with Mercury Aqua Rhapsody but the same happens. Mercury realizes then that she has her own way of fighting and remembers that while she had no time for netball practice she did have time to create winning strategies for the team and that planning and strategy is her way of fighting.

She stands up and begins scanning the area with her computer. Nehelenia zaps her continuously with her black lightning but Mercury stands still with her computer. Uranus doesn't understand why she doesn't fight back. Mercury tells her that she hasn't got all the data she needs yet. Nehelenia thinks to herself how much she hates those eyes that Mercury is making. Those eyes full of determination.

Uranus stands up and blocks the lightning with her body. Mercury's computer then gives her the answer. She tells Uranus to aim for the Moon. Uranus attacks it with Uranus World Shaking which shatters the entire illusion. They now find themselves in a black void and the "Nehelenia" reverts back to a Mirror Palais Dolly. Uranus destroys it with her Space Sword. All of a sudden two mirrors appear behind Sailor Uranus and Mercury. One after the other Nehelenia pulls them into the mirrors, capturing them. She then promises to defeat them all one by one.

Serena and I, meanwhile, are lost in her snow world and Serena's walking barefoot in the snow screaming out Darien's name. I offer to her a ride on my back, but her mind is not with us right now.

Elsewhere Mars and Neptune have been paired up in a forest dimension. Each of them is using their own psychic powers to find the way out. They both end up deciding on different directions but Mars gives in and goes Neptune's way, commenting to herself that Serena would have gone with her. Neptune says that Raye and Serena are close, just like her and Amara. Raye tells her it's not quite the same thing (since Amara and Michelle are cousins). Sailor Neptune stops running and says that she senses something up ahead... Nehelenia.

Chapter 5: Love's Battlefield

Sailor Mars and Neptune are trapped together in one of Nehelenia's dimensions. They're running together but Neptune suddenly stops and tells Mars that she senses someone up ahead. Nehelenia steps out from behind a tree and attacks them with a purple fire that surrounds them and begins to burn Mars' skirt. Mars begins to panic but Neptune calmly puts it out with Neptune Deep Submerge revealing it to be an illusion. Sailor Mars thinks to herself how much more powerful Neptune's intuition is to hers.

Nehelenia changes the scenery to the black void. She then teleports behind them and captures Neptune with her hair. Mars activates a Mars Flame Sniper arrow. Neptune commands Mars to shoot and not worry about hitting her but Mars hesitates and is attacked by Nehelenia which destroys her arrow.

Neptune reminds Mars of their duty to save the princess. Mars realizes what Neptune is planning and stands up, creates another arrow and fires it at Nehelenia. At the last minute, Neptune moves her waist out of the way, freeing herself and letting Nehelenia be destroyed. This Nehelenia though transforms into a Mirror Palais Dolly and shatters. Neptune weakly walks towards Mars and tells her that her intuition is indeed powerful and collapses in a puddle of water. Mars also collapses, weak from Nehelenia's attacks. They're both then trapped in mirrors.

Elsewhere, Sailor Venus and Pluto are on the edge of a cliff. Suddenly they're attacked by an army of Mirror Palais Dollies with the only route to escape being a rope bridge. Pluto tells Venus that she needs to go save their princess and that she'll hold them off. Venus remembers her duty and slowly begins walking across the bridge as Pluto begins fighting off the Dollies.

Serena and I, meanwhile, are still in her snowy dimension but it quickly changes to a warm flower field. She hears a small voice ask her who she's looking for and looks down to see some talking flowers. She tells them that Darien is caught in Nehelenia's curse and the flowers suggest that she stay here where it's safe. Slowly Serena begins to forget where she was going and even Darien's name. She kneels down with the flowers as her eyes glaze over, hypnotized. I try to snap her out of it but to no avail.

Back at the cliff face Pluto yells out for Venus to keep going as she is needed as the leader who inspires others. Pluto then attacks the Dollies with Pluto Deadly Scream which destroys them but they quickly rebuild themselves and begin to beat Pluto. Venus runs back and shatters them with Venus Love and Beauty Shock, grabs Pluto's hand and together they both run across the rope bridge.

All the Dollies follow them though, and with all of their combined weight the ropes snap. All the Dollies fall to the bottom of the cliff while Sailor Venus manages to save herself and Pluto with Venus Love Chain Encircle. While hanging from the magical chain, Sailor Pluto asks Venus why she came back. Venus replies by saying that as her leader she's decided that they should all stick together. They both laugh. They then hear Nehelenia laughing and look up to see her holding the other end of Venus' chain. She releases it, making Venus and Pluto fall and be captured in mirrors like the others.

Back in the flower field, Nehelenia is standing over Serena and me and promises that this nightmare she's trapped her in won't be happy forever and that she'll hurt her again and again. I lunge at Nehelenia with the Kuiper Blade ready to kill, but she disposes of me quickly. She moves to scratch Serena with her nails but is stopped by Sailor Jupiter. Jupiter attacks her with Jupiter Oak Evolution but Nehelenia blocks it with her own flowers.

Nehelenia asks Jupiter if her princess is worth laying down her own life for. Jupiter tells her that Serena lights up our lives just like the Moon itself and that her friendship is so pure that she will sacrifice herself without a moment's thought. Nehelenia thinks back to how Sailor Moon dived after Mini Moon in their last meeting. Jupiter asks her if she's never had a friend like Serena. Nehelenia becomes furious and zaps Jupiter repeatedly and yelling that someone like her has no need of friends.

I manage to get up (sensing a new black aura around Nehelenia, realizing it's the same aura as the Negaforce, Doom Phantom, and Pharaoh 90) and block Nehelenia's next attack with my shield (the Solar Shield), but Jupiter falls next to Serena. One of her rose earrings falls off. As she slowly falls into one of Nehelenia's mirrors she whispers Serena's name, but Serena doesn't hear her. Jupiter falls asleep in her mirror. Serena sees the rose earing and begins to get memory flashes of Tuxedo Mask. She awakens from the curse and stands up. The world shatters and is revealed to be the dark void that's right next to Nehelenia's castle.

Nehelenia invites us to make it to her castle and free Darien and disappears. Serena and I go to walk up the road to the castle but are stopped by the appearance of heaps and heaps of thorny vines. I step in front of her and begin slashing away at the vines as we begin our way through the thorns to save Darien. Nehelenia appears at the top of the road near her castle and thinks about how stupid Serena and I are. As she turns to enter her throne room she's confronted by Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Saturn. Saturn spins her glaive, aiming it at Nehelenia's neck and commands that she release her prince and princess.

Chapter 6: Walking on Shattered Glass

Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Saturn confront Queen Nehelenia who tells them that there is nothing she can do to remove the curse from Darien and that the only way would be to physically remove the piece of glass from his eye. Mini Moon begins to plead with Darien as she begins to fade out of existence. She tells him that he has the same dream as Serena and that if he doesn't wake up she will die. Darien appears to be struggling with the curse. Saturn yells out for her to call to him some more. Nehelenia sees this and zaps his eye with more of her magic, strengthening the curse. Darien pushes Mini Moon away.

Sailor Saturn blocks the magic with her Saturn Silence Shield ability but it's too late. Seeing no choice she tells Nehelenia that she will kill her. Nehelenia laughs and says that Death is a double edged sword and that she will die too. Saturn knows this and raises her Silence Glaive. Nehelenia looks on in shock and tries to shield herself. Sailor Saturn performs Saturn Silence Detonation, which releases a huge amount of energy and that blasts the entire castle. As she silently brings down her glaive to bring about death everything stops.

Nehelenia looks over at them and sees that Mini Moon had stopped Saturn from finishing her attack. Mini Moon whispers to Saturn not to kill herself and believe in their prince and princess. Mini Moon then falls to the ground. Nehelenia takes this opportunity and knocks Saturn's Silence Glaive out of her hand and traps her in a mirror.

Serena and I then finally arrive, having made our way through the thorns. We run to Mini Moon who's fading away. She holds her but it's too late. Mini Moon disappears, and Serena begins to cry. My anger with Nehelenia is now brimming, I don't care what Serena says, Nehelenia is going to die! I blindly slash away at her, narrowly missing each time, until I manage to get her cornered. As I raise the Kuiper Blade in a stabbing motion, Darien steps in between us. I can't kill Nehelenia if Darien takes the blow with her, Serena will never forgive me. Nehelenia uses this chance to seal me in a mirror, but not before I am able to transfer some of my power to Serena, telling her to use this chance to destroy her once and for all.

Back in Tokyo Artemis tells Luna and Diana that all the people that were affected by the curse are now trapped in their own mirrors.

Serena demands to know what Mini Moon did to her. Nehelenia tells her that she wants revenge on her for sealing her away and for taking her mirror away and goes on to explain that while she had loyal subjects in her kingdom she had no real friends and that the mirror and her beauty were the only companions she had and that since her mirror was taken away she is now by herself. Serena tells her to take her revenge on her, but leave us alone and that we understand and will be her new friends when she is gone. Nehelenia strangles Serena. Serena looks at her with sad teary eyes. Nehelenia yells at her to stop looking at her like that and throws her against the wall.

Serena stands up and closes her eyes and senses all the Sailors feeling for Nehelenia. Suddenly Darien's eye begins to glow and the shard of mirror removes itself and shatters, freeing him. All the mirrors holding the Sailor Soldiers also shatter and they all appear in a circle around Nehelenia. Darien stands up as Mini Moon appears next to him. I move in to dispose of Nehelenia, but Uranus and Neptune hold me back.

Sailor Mars tells Serena that they all know what to do. They all hold hands. Nehelenia becomes furious and blasts them all with her lightning. While blasting Darien transforms into his Prince Endymion form. Serena then transforms instantly into Eternal Sailor Moon and extends her Eternal Scepter. I finally know what Sailor Moon is doing and join in. We all focus on our own energy. Sailor Moon asks Nehelenia to concentrate on her real true dream. Nehelenia begins to cry and remembers that she had always wanted friends and a lover who would understand her. Pink energy trails upwards to the Moon, finishing the eclipse and making a New Moon. Nehelenia fades away to start her life over. The mirror that had corrupted her entire life shatters. She wakes up as a young girl on her throne. Her whole kingdom and subjects had been reborn. She says she's sleepy and asks if someone could read her a story. A woman says she'd love to. The young Nehelenia smiles.

Back down on Earth, Darien comments on how Nehelenia's life is now truly starting. Sailor Moon gives Jupiter back her rose earring and thanks her. Everyone is happy, except for me: I realize my powers are only for destruction, and Sailor Moon's intentions are for salvation. I cannot stay with the Scouts.

Above Earth the evil voice who had awoken Nehelenia laughs evilly.

Chapter 7: Starlight, Star Bright

Three men walk through a hall out onto a huge stage, ready for a performance. They ask each other if they'll find "her" and reassure each other that they will.

In Crown Fruits Parlor, Serena, Raye, Amy, Mina, Lita, Luna and Artemis are talking about the new boy band Tri Lights. Mina and Lita like Justin while Raye likes Julian and Amy likes Jordan. They're surprised Amy is a fan at all. They ask Serena who she likes but she seems down and tells them that Darien has been accepted into an American university and will be leaving soon. Artemis exclaims how great that is but Mina pushes his head down and tells him to think about Serena's feelings.

Later that day, while walking along the coast, Serena sees me (as Sailor Kuiper) pushing a raft out into the ocean. I was leaving. Serena has already parted with Rini, and Darien's leaving soon, she tells me if I go, she will feel truly alone. I tell her that I'm not good enough to be a Sailor Scout yet, and that once I find powers of salvation, I will return to her. Serena watches on as my raft floats towards the eastern sky.

That night Serena cries on top of her bed. She holds a picture of herself, me, Rini and Darien and wishes that Rini was here to help her decide what to do. She tells Luna that she wants to ask Darien to stay but can't bring herself to say it. Luna tells Serena that when they first met she was such a crybaby but that now she has changed so much and that she's proud of her. This cheers Serena up a bit.

The next day Serena meets Darien at the airport. She begins to cry and tells him that she wanted to give him a happy farewell. She tells him that she'll love and wait for him forever. Darien presents a ring case and opens it. He slips the ring on Serena's finger and tells her that he loves her. They kiss. Nearby a screaming crowd of women enter. Darien assumes that there must be some kind of celebrity or something. It is in fact the Tri Lights Justin, Jordan and Julian. Justin pushes himself out of the crowd and walks past Serena and Darien. Serena and Justin seem to sense each other.

Moments later Serena watches Darien's plane take off. Somewhere else in space the mysterious voice who had awoken Queen Nehelenia says that she sense stars on this planet and releases 5 bursts of golden energy to seek them out. One of them hones in on Darien's plane and hits him. A bright golden energy bursts from the plane. In their private room Justin tells Jordan and Julian that a star has gone out. The others wish "she" was here.

The next day the girls meet Serena at Crown where she shows them the ring. Funnily enough she's completely oblivious to the fact that Darien put the ring on her wedding finger and that she is now engaged. Raye, Lita and Amy are in disbelief. Suddenly Mina enters and tells them all about a film shoot that's happening in the park. They all race over to the park for a chance to see the famous star Alice Izuki. Eventually tired of being unable to see anything Mina, Lita, Raye and Amy squeeze through the crowd. Serena can't make it through though and decides to walk around the back with Luna. She sees the staff entrance but is stopped by Justin who tells her she's not allowed to go that way. Much to Justin's surprise Serena doesn't recognise him. He says farewell and calls her "Meatball Head". Serena gets a bit angry as only Darien can call her that.

Back stage Alice is confronted by a new villain, a small woman dressed in white. She tells Alice that for making so many people happy she must be a true star. She then places her wristbands together which releases a gold blast that hits her. A yellow blossom opens above Alice's head, revealing her Star Seed crystal. Luna and Serena hear Alice's screaming. Serena transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon and runs to the scene. The woman introduces herself as Sailor Iron Mouse. Sailor Moon is shocked to meet another Sailor Scout.

Suddenly Alice's Star Seed turns black. Iron Mouse is disappointed that it's faded already and goes to leave. She tells Sailor Moon that she can play with the Phage, a being that's created when a human's Star Seed is removed and fades. A red telephone booth appears. Iron Mouse steps inside and teleports away. Alice, now Sailor Puni (a Phage or "fake Sailor Scout") attacks Sailor Moon with a spiky mic attack. Sailor Moon really wishes she had mine and Tuxedo Mask's help at this time. Suddenly three new mysterious male Sailor Scouts arrive and introduce themselves as the Sailor Starlights, Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker.

Sailor Star Fighter attacks Sailor Puni with his attack, Fighter Radient Laser which severely damages her. The three new Sailors then tell Sailor Moon to move as they have no way to heal the Phage without "her" here so they have to kill it. Sailor Moon screams out no and in her desperation her crescent moon on her forehead begins to glow. She tells herself that she can heal Alice and summons her Eternal Scepter. She then performs a full Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss with completely heals Alice and returns her Star Seed to her.

When Sailor Moon turns around she's surprised to see the Sailor Starlights now missing. Nearby the Starlights mention how surprising it is that Sailor Moon had the power to heal the Phage. Moments later Raye, Mina, Amy and Lita find Serena and Luna sitting on a bench. They ask her what happened and Serena tells them that she's not really sure.

Chapter 8: The Idol-Students

All the girls are at school. While Serena is thinking of Darien and me on the school roof the other girls are joining different clubs. Lita ends up getting guilted into joining the sports club, Amy joins the computer club and Mina joins the volleyball club. Luna asks Serena which club she'll join and it turns out she didn't join any club at all.

On their way home, Serena bumps into Justin quite literally. He smiles and tells her to watch where she's going and then jokes that she's lucky to have bumped into him because he's so good looking. Jordan and Julian, who were walking behind him tell him to hurry up. Justin joins them and says goodbye. Serena tells Luna that Justin's really annoying... even if he is kind of good looking. Luna thinks he's good looking too.

Elsewhere in a tv station for Galaxy Television, Sailor Iron Mouse, in her civilian form, is on her computer looking for a holder of a true Star Seed. She finds a high school football player and chooses him. A telephone begins to ring. She reaches for the office phone but doesn't pick it up. She then opens the bottom draw of her desk and reveals an old fashioned phone. She answers it and a woman's voice tells her that the "manager" wants to speak to her. She walks to the closed elevator and warps to another dimension where she meets her leader, Sailor Galaxia. Galaxia tells her to find all the Star Seeds.

The next day at school Serena, Lita and Amy are surprised to see everyone gathered out the front of the school and Mina with them, having arrived unusually early. Mina tells them that the Tri Lights are transferring to their school! Raye pops out of nowhere and tells them that she wanted to see them as well. Their car then pulls up and as the three walk to the school building Justin sees Serena and says hello. Later in class Justin, sitting behind Serena whispers to her that he's interested in joining a club and asks if she knows of any good ones. Mina sneeks up and suggests that they look for a club together. Their teacher tells them all to stop talking in the middle of class.

Later that day Serena and the girls show Justin the basketball club and watch him. Raye also shows up (having run over from her school to watch). After Justin finishes playing he asks Serena where they're going next. Serena says she doesn't want to, but Amy, Raye and Lita tell her that she can't be so rude to their star. Mina, meanwhile has gone off with Jordan as part of her plot to get closer to him.

Eventually the girls end up taking Justin to the American football club. Despite all the players being huge, Justin still wants to play and dives right in. Unfortunately he gets knocked over though respects the guy who did it (who happens to be Iron Mouse's target) and accepts an invitation to join the club.

Soon afterwards Iron Mouse confronts the player and zaps him, removing his Star Seed. Serena who was nearby with Luna sees this and transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon. Iron Mouse quickly teleports away in her phone booth leaving Sailor Moon to deal with the new Phage, Sailor Guts! Sailor Guts begins attacking Sailor Moon with it's sweat attacks. Luckily Sailor Jupiter saves her with Jupiter Oak Evolution as she and the others arrive. Sailor Guts begins attacking them all though and soon all five are running for their lives.

The Sailor Starlights then arrive. Sailor Star Maker attacks Sailor Guts with Maker Gentle Stun, which stuns him enough for Sailor Moon to heal him with Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss. Sailor Moon and the others look to talk to the Starlights but they've already disappeared. Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus are shocked to see even more Sailor Soldiers (and males ones at that).

Later that day they meet in Crown Fruits Parlor and look at Serena who's drawn her own manga featuring Luna. They girls love it though think it looks like anything but Luna. Luna doesn't know what to think. Serena looks outside and wonders what club I would have joined.

Chapter 9: Mina's Ambition

Mina has gotten Justin to go for a walk with her at school while Serena takes photos of them together in an aim to make Mina famous as Justin's girlfriend. She pretends somethig gets in her eye to get Justin to lean in closer. Serena starts taking photos but gets so carried away that she moves out of her hiding position and moves right up to the two of them. Mina can't believe Serena would be so stupid while Justin simply asks her what she's doing.

Later in Crown Fruits Parlor, Serena tells the others that Mina had gotten her to take photos with Jordan and Julian as well. The other girls are shocked at this and begin to wonder what Mina's real aim is. Mina then enters, very happily, and reveals that she wants to be the Tri Lights' girlfriend and has recently become their assistant to get closer to them. She then leaves just as happily as she came. Amy, Lita and Raye can't believe how formidable a rival Mina has become for the Tri Lights' hearts.

In TV Galaxy, Sailor Iron Mouse is searching in a magazine for her next target and sees a photographer. Sailor Galaxia then summons her so she goes and tells her about her new target. Galaxia tells her to get her Star Seed so that they can rule the galaxy.

The next day, Serena has come along with Mina to watch the Tri Lights do voice training. All of a sudden that female photographer that Iron Mouse is targeting pops up and begins taking photos. Mina tells her to stop and go away but the woman ignores her. Mina also runs into the photographer at a Tri Lights' public autograph session. Later on Mina takes Serena on site for a juice commercial starring the Tri Lights and she sees the photographer yet again. The woman assumes Mina wants to be an idol too and tells her to watch how things are done. Mina tells Serena that she can'tstand the woman. Serena tries the juice which tastes really bad and wonders how the Tri Lights can keep smiling on camera. Mina tells her that that's an idol's job.

That night as the Tri Lights return to their studio the woman surprises them by suddenly taking candid photos of them. She introduces herself as the photographer for the "Tri Lights Unmasked" feature. Justin is happy to meet her but Julian gets furious and tells her to not take photos of him yawning. He steals her camera off of her and exposes all the film. The woman simply begins taking photos with her second camera and tells him his angry face is fantastic. Serena and Mina who had been watching are surprised. Serena tells Mina that she thinks the woman's okay but Mina still can't stand her.

The next night Serena and Mina watch the Tri Lights during a photo shoot. After their allotted time for the studio is up, Mina congratulates them all for a job well done. As they all begin to leave the photographer, Saki Itabashi asks them if they could stay and do some more as she hasn't got the best photo yet. Mina begins to fight with her as no one has eaten and they're all very tired. Julian tells Mina to be quiet and the Tri Lights agree to stay but only if the best photo ever is taken. Saki tells Mina that she was the one that was explaining earlier how tough the idol life is and that it really is very hard. This inspires Mina to keep aiming to be an idol.

Later when they finally finish Saki goes out the exit by herself and gets a canned coffee. Iron Mouse suddenly appears and zaps her, removing her Star Seed which quickly turns black. Mina sees this and transforms into Sailor Venus and attacks with Venus Love and Beauty Shock. Iron Mouse dodges her attack. Iron Mouse then retreats as Saki transforms into "Sailor Picture". Serena, who had just finished eating a rice ball comes outside and transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon. She dodges Sailro Picture's attacks but Sailor Venus is hit.

The Sailor Starlights then appear. Sailor Star Healer attacks with Healer Sensitive Inferno which weakens Sailor Picture. Sailor Moon then uses Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss to return Sailor Picture to normal. Sailor Moon looks up at where the Stalights were but they're gone. She wonders if they're allies or something else.

The next day Mina runs into Crown Fruits Parlor and shows the girls ads for idol auditions and tells them that she's realised that if she becomes famous for being an assistant, that's all she'll be so she's decided to be proactive and begin applying for real idol auditions.

Chapter 10: Surprising Transformation

Justin, Jordan and Julian are practicing for a new musical. Their director though keeps yelling at Justin and telling him that everything he's doing is wrong. The next day at school Serena is having trouble in her Maths exam. Behind her Justin is also having trouble but more so due to his frustration over his musical rehearsals. Eventually he screams out in class.

After school, Serena and Mina promise each other that they'll take the make up exam together and that if they fail that they'll take the make up class together. Lita tells them that now that they're in high school they can actually be held back a year and jokes that maybe one more year of relaxing would be good for them.

Justin, Jordan and Julian walk up behind them. Serena and the others begin talking to Jordan and Julian about Justin also having trouble but he yells at them that he was distracted by his musical dramas. Jordan and Julian then take out Justin's exam results and shows it to the girls. Justin becomes really angry. Raye then appears out of nowhere and suggests that the Tri Lights join their study group in an attempt to flirt with them. The three see right through her plan and leave, saying they have musical practice. Serena and Mina follow them, followed by Lita and shortly Amy.

At the rehearsal the girls watch the Tri Lights practice and comment on how cool they look. The director yells at Justin again and again about failing at everything. During their break, Justin tells the girls that he thinks the director hates him. He's interrupted though by the director who tells them all to get back to work and accusses Justin of being an idol just to pick up girls. Raye thinks she has met the director before and her suspicions are confirmed when the director takes off her glasses. She's Sister Angela, one of the nuns from Raye's school!

Later on Justin and Serena spy on Angela at Raye's school (passing by the portrait of me: Most Memorable Student). Justin confronts her and accuses her of leading two lives and doing a half-bad job in each one. Sister Angela accuses Justin of also doing a half-bad job in his life as well. They sit down and begin talking. She tells Justin that she went to see him in concert and felt that his singing was so powerful as if he was sending a message to someone. She then demands to know why he doesn't feel her musical deserves the same passion. This surprises Justin as he hadn't thought about that before. He then decides to put as much passion into the musical as his concerts. Serena who had been watching assumes things are now worse and walks home with Justin. Justin thinks of the woman he's trying to reach somewhere in the galaxy as he pictures a silhouette of her against the cosmos.

That night Justin and the director stay late and rehearse his dance and singing routine. The director goes out to get some coffee and is confronted by Sailor Iron Mouse! Justin hears her scream and runs to her rescue. Iron Mouse first two golden energy blasts at him and then fires two more at the director, removing her Star Seed which quickly turns black, transforming her into the Phage, Sailor Director. Sailor Iron Mouse teleports away. Justin transforms into Sailor Star Fighter and attacks with Fighter Radiant Laser, which severely damages the Phage.

Serena and Raye who had both come to watch Justin see the fight and transform into Eternal Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Mars. They yell for him to stop attacking the Phage as it was once a human. Sailor Star Fighter screams at them for not understanding the pain he and the others have gone through being survivors and says that this is the way that they must fight. He goes to attack again but Sailor Mars summons a Mars Flame Sniper arrow and aims it at Star Fighter. She tells him that if he wants to kill the Phage he'll have to fight them as well. Sailor Moon then uses Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss to heal the director.

Outside, Sailor Star Fighter smiles and tells them that he hopes they aren't his enemy and walks away. He wonders if what they're missing is Sailor Moon's light and thinks once more about the person they're trying to reach with their singing as an image of Eternal Sailor Moon is shown over the silhouette.

Chapter 11: Romance on a Star

At school the girls are shocked to see that Amy and Jordan are both tied as number one in the latest test results. Serena and Mina race over to Jordan and ask him to help them study (more to be with him than learn anything). Jordan offers to give them his notebook which Serena and Mina begin to fight over. Eventually they rip it. Amy meanwhile ponders why the girls haven't asked her for study advice lately.

After class Amy talks to the science professor about a comet that's approaching Earth tomorrow. The teacher calls it "Francois" as if it's a person. Amy comments on how he talks about it as if it's a lover. Jordan shows up and tells them that he knows the comet will be viewable from around 9:15pm. The teacher invites them both to his house to watch it.

At Galaxy TV Iron Mouse is flipping through magazines and decides to target the teacher.

At Crown Fruits Parlor, Amy tells the girls about watching the comet with the teacher and that she's been invited to watch him on a tv show tonight with Jordan who's hosting the show. She also mentions that he refers to the comet like a girlfriend and thinks his real girlfriend must be amazing. Serena imagines him as a loser and laughs. Mina schemes and says they can tell security they're his students to get in and see Jordan.

That night all the girls watch the live recording from back stage. A boy from the audience asks if it's true that people become stars when they die. The teacher tells him that it indeed may be true. Jordan gets angry and tells him that the power of living things powers the stars. Backstage, Lita ponders on this. After the show Jordan comments to Amy about it now raining and that the forecast for tomorrow is 100% chance of rain. Amy tells him that it may clear up as the power of dreams and romance will win. Jordan dryly asks Amy if her dreams can get rid of the rain. He tells her he'll drop by if it clears up.

The next day it rains all day. Amy still goes to the teacher's house after school though despite this. While they're talking, Iron Mouse arrives and rings the gate's intercom. The teacher goes out to see who it is. Iron Mouse is shocked that he doesn't look like the photo she has which was taken 15 years ago. She reveals her true self and removes his Star Seed which quickly turns black. She teleports away as he transforms into the Phage, Sailor Teacher! Amy, who had come out to see what was happening is attacked. Luckily Jordan has arrived despite the rain, having been thinking about Amy's words all day, and sees her being attacked. He transforms into Sailor Star Maker and attacks with Maker Gentle Stun.

Amy leaps at Sailor Teacher and knocks him out of the way. Amy yells at Star Maker that he's a teacher she cares about. Star Maker is shocked as he doesn't want to hurt him either. Nearby, Serena and Luna are walking to the teacher's house in an attempt to cheer up Amy. Serena hears the commotion and transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon. As she arrives Sailor Star Maker attacks once more with Maker Gentle Stun which knocks the Phage out. He turns to Amy though and says that he only used half his power. Amy smiles. Eternal Sailor Moon then uses Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss which reverts Sailor Teacher back to his human form.

Later on Amy and all the girls are watching the comet through the telescope. They sky had cleared up! Jordan then joins them. Mina and Serena begin fighting over who gets to use the telescope with Jordan but while they're fighting, Lita jumps in front. Serena then looks to the sky and wonders if I'm looking up at the same sky.

Chapter 12: The Tri Light's True Faces

All the girls and Artemis are placing posters up around town for Luna who seems to have disappeared. They're all very worried and begin speculation about her maybe being hit by a car or even taken away to join a circus. Suddenly they all see her on TV with Julian!

At school the next day, Serena, Amy, Lita and Mina spy on Julian to see why he has Luna. They're interrupted though by a shy girl who gives Serena a love letter! They all are very surprised. Serena kindly tells the girl that she's not really into girls and that she likes boys and that even then she already has a boyfriend but the girl tells her that the letter's for Julian and runs away. They all feel silly for thinking the letter was for Serena. Serena takes the letter and goes to give it to Yaten but he simply throws it away and tells her that he gets hundreds of these a day.

After school they all meet at Raye's and tell her that they were unable t ask him about Luna. Luna then arrives and explains how she had seen the Tri Lights looking for Justin's pet chameleon which had gotten away and that she heard them saying they needed a pet for a tv show. When Julian went to pat Luna she went all googly eyes and simply joined them. Luna then mentions that she has had a bath with Julian which shocks all the girls and Artemis. Mina begins to dream of being a cat so that she could do stuff like that with Julian.

The next day Luna is with Julian. He takes Luna for a meeting with a tv personality called Noriko. Noriko begins speaking like a little girl and asks Julian if he'd like to go back to her house. Julian tells her that she's talking like a moron. Noriko yells at him in her normal voice that he's just a fad and storms off. Julian says to himself that he thinks they're both fads. Later in the Tri Lights' limo, Luna hears the three talking about all the love letters they get. Julian tells the other two that he refuses to love anyone other than the woman they're looking for. Luna finds thisinteresting. Justin and Jordan tell Julian that this planet is full of love.

The next day, Julian takes Luna to be groomed and fitted with "cute" (i.e. cruel) clothes in a special pet parlour. Noriko runs into him there and cruely tells him in her childish voice that she didn't realise he was an animal abuser. Luna slaps her in the face which shocks everyone. Suddenly Sailor Iron Mouse enters and introduces herself as being from Galaxy TV. Julian walks away while Noriko stays there and begins to lie about her romantic relationship with Julian.

As soon as Julian is in the next room, Iron Mouse transforms. Noriko thinks this is some hidden camera show and doesn't understand she's in danger until her Star Seed is removed. Julian moves to transform but sits down and begins to cry about how their fight is useless and that there's nothing they can do to stop the destruction. Luna gets up and leaps at Iron Mouse's face. Julian is shocked that Luna would try and save Noriko and wonders why. He then gets up and transforms into Sailor Star Healer.

He attacks with Healer Sensitive Inferno. Iron Mouse teleports away, leaving Noriko, now Sailor Ojou. Eternal Sailor Moon and the others arrive but Sailor Ojou attacks them all with her whip. Eventually Eternal Sailor Moon heals her with Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss.

The next day at school, Serena sees Julian with all of his love letters and assumes that he's going to throw them away. Julian then spots them and invites Luna to come see him anytime she wishes. Luna hopes that he finds his true love someday (forgetting about Artemis and Diana).

Chapter 13: Enemies or Allies

Serena is in the Juban Library, writing a letter to Darien who she believes is living safely in North America. Amara and Michelle who also happen to be there say hi to Serena. They ask her how Darien and I are doing but Serena doesn't know how to answer as she hasn't heard back from either of us this whole time. Amara comments to Michelle about how Serena hasn't been acting like herself lately.

Elsewhere the Tri Lights, Justin, Julian and Jordan are rehearsing a song. Justin begins thinking about Sailor Moon and stops playing. He wonders aloud if Sailor Moon and the others are their allies or enemies. Julian agrees that they may be useful but Jordan finds the very idea insulting as they have no idea what they've all been through. Justin mentions that she has a power that they don't and that she reminds him of their princess. This makes Jordan really furious.

The next day at school Serena and Lita are in the school greenhouse. Lita is collecting strawberries to make a strawberry shortcake for the girls but Serena is eating as many as she can. Lita suddenly senses someone else in the next room. She mentions to Serena that recently there's been a flower thief and that if it's him they should catch him. They slowly sneak up to the door but Lita trips and falls right into the next room and collapses at Jordan's feet. Jordan is surprised as he thought he had the place to himself. He then holds a red rose and quotes some poetry by Blake. Serena, not having a grasp on English, thinks he said "break" and suggests they all go have some coffee and cake together. Jordan begins laughing at her. He then recognises Lita as being in the cooking club and asks if she would like to join him on a cooking show as he had been told to find someone to be on air with him.

Sailor Iron Mouse meanwhile is on a lunch break outside with all the other office workers in Tokyo. She begins thinking how she's recently begun to feel as if she doesn't matter and that she's just part of a much larger plan. Suddenly her phone rings. Sailor Galaxia summons her to her throne room. Iron Mouse teleports there and is confronted by two new mysterious shadowy figures. Sailor Galaxia puts the pressure on to find a true Star Seed and blasts her with a warning blast, knocking her off her feet. The two mysterious figures laugh.

The following day Mina, Amy, Luna and Artemis are at Raye's watching Lita on tv and are very excited for her to be on a live show with Jordan, though Mina is a little jealous. As soon as it's revealed that they're cooking strawberry shortcake though Raye and Mina become furious as that cake was meant for them. At the studio the show starts well, even though Lita is obviously nervous. Things go hilariously bad though when Lita can't find the eggs. Serena sees them and grabs them then begins to cook the cake by herself live on tv. She accidentally makes the cake out of baking soda instead of flour and casuses the oven to blow up, covering everyone in the studio with cake mix. Jordan begins to laugh hysterically. Jordan thinks to himself how he hasn't laughed in so long. Julian and Justin watch from the rear door and are happy to see him laugh.

After the show, the cook sees Serena and Lita in the hall and tells them that the show ended well and that he had fun. As he walks around the corner though he's attacked by Sailor Iron Mouse and has his Star Seed removed. Serena and Lita transform and run to his aid. As his Star Seed turns black, Iron Mouse retreats, worried about what Galaxia will do to her now. The chef transforms into Sailor Chef and attacks them with flying frying pan attacks. Sailor Moon begins to heal him but Sailor Chef magically creates a chocolate cake and gives it to Moon as a peace offering. Sailor Moon begins eating it. Sailor Chef pulls out a knife and goes to cut Sailor Moon.

Luckily Sailor Star Maker knocks Sailor Moon out of the way and stuns the Phage with Maker Gentle Stun. Sailor Moon then heals the Phage with Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss. Sailor Star Maker as well as Fight and Healer who had been watching, walk away. Later that evening Serena treats Raye, Mina and Amy to shortcake at Crown Fruits Parlor as she had given all her strawberries to Jordan.

Meanwhile on the coast, Michelle and Amara discuss how they sense that a bigger wave is coming and that it may be the biggest threat they've ever faced, and wish that I were there to help them out. Amara tells Michelle that she doesn't care as long as they're together.

Chapter 14: Uranus and Neptune rejoin the Fray

Serena, Mina, Raye, Amy and Lita are on individual pay phones trying to call the booking agency to buy tickets for the Tri Lights concert. Mina finally gets through though is horrified when she's told that there are no tickets left. Luckily Amara and Michelle happen to be walking by and have already bought tickets for them. They all go to Crown Fruits Parlor and talk about the concert. Turns out Michelle is playing with the Tri Lights in concert!

Elsewhere Sailor Galaxia blasts Sailor Iron Mouse and tells her that she is not allowed to have any more failures. The two mysterious Sailor Animamates who were standing in the shadows earlier reveal themselves and look at Iron Mouse evilly. Iron Mouse goes to Tokyo and sees the poster of Michelle and the Tri Lights and announces that she's found a true Star Seed! Hilariously, She's eyeing the photo of the conductor. Iron Mouse got it wrong again!

That night at the concert Mina, Amy, Raye and Lita begin to wonder where Serena is. Funnily enough Serena has caught the wrong bus and ended up out in some rural area. The concert begins and it's a huge hit. While on stage though Michelle senses a powerful message to someone they love being sent by the Tri Lights and at the same time Justin senses the light of a powerful star burning within Michelle. Later, after it's finished, Serena finally gets there and begins to cry. Amara sees her and offers to take her backstage to see Michelle. This cheers Serena up a lot.

Backstage Justin enters Michelle's room and the two begin a game of flirtation to gather more information about the other. Michelle stands up and asks Justin to help her out of her dress when Amara and Serena enter. Amara and Justin greet each other and as their hands touch they both sense something powerful. Justin leaves. Serena tells Amara and Michelle that Justin is really a nice person and that they shouldn't think badly of him. Serena then leaves. Michelle asks her cousin to help unzip her dress. Outside, Justin realizes that Amara and Michelle are Sailor Scouts.

He then asks Serena what she was doing hanging out with that handsome guy back there. Serena tells him that Amara is a girl. She then asks him what he was doing all alone with Michelle and begins to laugh at the thought of Michelle ever being interested in Justin. Serena then trips and collides with the conductor, knocking them down the stairs. The conductor turns out to be from another country (through his use of random English words). He asks Serena if she's okay and then tells Justin that he enjoyed the concert tonight and sensed a message coming from his performance. He walks away. Justin and Serena then say goodbye to each other.

On the roof, the conductor is confronted by Sailor Iron Mouse who zaps him and removes his Star Seed. Serena hears this and transforms. She commands Iron Mouse to stop but she replies that she's working overtime today and has to go to her next target. She teleports away after seeing the Star Seed turn black. The conductor then turns into Sailor Conductor and attacks Sailor Moon with stick projectiles, eventually pinning her to the wall. The Sailor Starlights arrive. Star Fighter attacks with Fighter Radiant Laser while Star Maker and Star Healer free Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon then heals the conductor with Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss.

She thanks them and asks the Starlights if they would like to work together. All three agree that they have a common enemy and say they would love to. Sailor Moon and Star Fighter reach out their hands to shake on it but are interrupted by Sailor Uranus' Uranus World Shaking attack. Sailor Neptune and Uranus appear and tell Sailor Moon to stay away from them as they're invaders from outside the solar system and can't be trusted. One by one the Starlights tell Sailor Moon perhaps they can't work together and leave. Sailor Moon asks Neptune and Uranus why they're doing this. Neptune reminds her that their mission is to protect her from invaders from outside the solar system and asks for her to understand.

Later on Serena stands in the stadium looking up at the stars (thinking of me and Darien). Justin sees her and walks up to her, offering her a ride home. She asks him if he thinks it's possible for people from different places to ever be friends. Justin tells her that he's from a school far far away and that he would call her a friend. Serena thinks on this and cheers up. She then takes Justin up on his offer to drive her home.

Chapter 15: Doublecrossing Love

Mina confronts Jordan at school and offers to take him to a movie but he quickly turns her down and says he wants to practice lyrics alone. Lita and Serena see her and ask her what movie she had bought tickets for. Mina tells them that it was "Adult Love XX and then offers to sell them the tickets for 1000 yen. After school Serena runs into Justin who asks her out. Serena stammers and tries to find a way out but before she knows it she's agreed. As Justin leaves Amy appears behind Serena and tells her not to worry as she didn't hear anything.

On the train, Sailor Iron Mouse is bombarded by numerous telephones that keep materialising out of thin air. Sailor Galaxia begins to tell her that this is her last chance but Iron Mouse panics and hangs up! She freaks out even more. Suddenly she sees the Tri Lights on a giant tv screen outside and decides to target them!

Elsewhere, Serena is waiting for Justin near the zoo. Amara and Michelle happen to be in the area and say hello. Serena tells them that she's going to the zoo with Justin. Amara and Michelle are nervous about this as they know Justin is something else and tell Serena to be careful, also because Justin just plays with women. They then leave.

Left alone again Serena sees a group of boys playing. One of them trips and hurts his knee. Serena comforts him and he runs away happy. Justin then arrives and as Serena goes to greet him she trips and hurts her knee. She begins crying. Justin mocks her and repeats her own words to her. Serena comes to her senses. The two spend the day together at the zoo, playing with the UFO catcher (Justin catches a moon bear which he keeps for himself) and even going on a roller coaster and a haunted mansion.

While on the ferris wheel Justin asks Serena about Darien. Serena tells him that he is overseas and she knows that he loves her but she hasn't heard from him since he left. Watching Serena being quiet and sad reminds Justin of his princess. Later on they finish the date by going to Justin's favorite club. As they enter Julian and Jordan see them together and recognise Serena from school. Justin and Serena go to a private room up the back. Justin suddenly reaches towards Serena causing her to assume he's going to kiss her, and she freaks out. Funnily enough though he was just reaching for the phone to order drinks.

Justin then takes Serena out onto the dance floor and the two begin to dance until Iron Mouse, knowing that this was the Tri Lights favorite club, cuts the power and attacks. Justin holds Serena who notices that he's warm and strong like Darien but gentler. Justin yells at Serena to leave. She runs away to the next room to transform. Iron Mouse attacks Justin but he dodges the attack and transforms into Sailor Star Fighter. Star Maker and Star Healer join him.

Eternal Sailor Moon then joins them as well. Suddenly Sailor Moon sees Justin's moon bear on the floor and picks it up. She demands Iron Mouse tell her what she did to him and wonders if he was turned into a Phage. Iron Mouse laughs at how Sailor Moon and Star Fighter don't know each others' identities and begins to reveal them but Star Fighter stops her by attacking with Fighter Radiant Laser. Iron Mouse blocks the attack with her phone booth. Unfortunately the phone rings and Galaxia tells her she has failed and then materializes before everyone. Sailor Galaxia removes Iron Mouse's bracelets, destroying her. She then tells Eternal Sailor Moon and the Sailor Starlights not to get in her way.

That afternoon Serena returns the bear to Justin who now knows Serena's identity though she doesn't yet know his.

Chapter 16: Space Invasion

Serena is mailing yet another letter to Darien and laments over the fact that this is the 30th letter she's sent and she has still yet to hear back from him. Suddenly she thinks of Justin and gets frustrated with herself. She misses Darien. She looks outside and notices a poster of Sailor Kuiper, realizing she misses me too. Unknown to Serena the sky above Juban becomes filled with white feathers as a small girl holding a white umbrella floats down over the city.

Elsewhere Sailor Galaxia commands the two new Sailor Animamates, Sailor Aluminum Fish and Sailor Lead Crow to take Sailor Iron Mouse's place on Earth and collect as many true Star Seeds as they can. She tells them that so far they have conquered 80% of this galaxy. In her hand Galaxia holds three of these Star Seeds which holds the soul of the true Sailor Soldiers they had been taken from.

On Earth, Serena and the girls relax in Juban eating ice creams in the hot Tokyo Summer heat. They ponder if the Starlights are villains as Neptune and Uranus seems to think they are. Serena tells the girls that she believes they're allies as they've helped them so many times in the past. Trista appears and tells them not to let their guard down and informs them that this looming threat is more powerful than anything they've faced before and that almost the entire galaxy is now covered in darkness. After saying goodbye to the girls Serena tells Luna that she can't believe the Starlights are bad.

As they're talking the mysterious girl that fell from the sky before appears and loses her umbrella in the wind. Serena sees it and catches it and returns it to her. As Serena and Luna begin to walk home they notice the girl following them. Serena asks her her name and where she lives but the girl just replies "mini mini". Luna suggests that they contact the police but as she says this they realize the girl has disappeared.

Meanwhile in Galaxy TV Aluminum Fish is cleaning out Iron Mouse's desk while eating some dried shrimp. Lead Crow yells at her to stop wasting time as she didn't volunteer to help her just to see her be killed like Iron Mouse. Aluminum Fish opens her lunch box and asks the shocked Lead Crow if she'd like to join her.

When Serena and Luna arrive home they're shocked to see the girl inside. Serena falls over in disbelief. Her mother comes out and asks why she's being so strange to her little sister. Serena looks at Luna in shock.

The next day Serena watches her mother and Mini-Mini (the little girl) in a toy shop. Raye and the others notice that she looks like Serena wonder who she could be and ponder if she's Serena and Darien's second future child. Trista appears once again and tells them that that's impossible as Neo Queen Serenity only has one daughter. Trista warns them not to trust her just because she's cute. Suddenly Serena's mother begins screaming. Mini-Mini has disappeared! They all split up to look for her. Serena runs into Justin who is doing idol duties as a police officer for the day and has found Mini-Mini. They go to the police station where they meet up with Serena's mother as well as Jordan, Julian and the police chief.

Unknown to everyone Sailor Aluminum Fish and Sailor Lead Crow have targeted the police chief and are spying on everyone. Lead Crow tells Aluminum Siren to get him but she just stands there and asks if she thinks she should give him her card first. Serena realises that she hasn't told the others to stop looking and races outside to tell them. At the entrance she runs into Trista who tells her that the other girls heard there was a Tri Lights parade and went to look for Mini-Mini there. They both realize that the girls won't be doing any looking at all.

Around the side of the building Aluminum Fish confronts the police chief and removes his Star Seed which quickly turns black. Serena and Trista transform into Eternal Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Pluto and confront her. Sailor Lead Crow joins her partner. Sailor Pluto attacks with Pluto Deadly Scream but the two new Animamates dodge it. They both then teleport away in the phone booth, leaving them to fight the Phage, Sailor Cop who quickly begins attacking them with lazer blasts!

The Starlights appear and Star Fighter attacks with Fighter Radiant Laser, giving Sailor Moon a chance to heal the Phage with Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss. The Starlights, Moon and Pluto all look at each other, wondering who's an ally and who's a villain. Mini-Mini watches from behind a nearby car.

That night Serena sits at her desk in her room trying to write a letter to Darien but realizes that she can't really tell him about the new enemies or Mini-Mini. She becomes really sad an misses him (and me). Mini-Mini then enters. Serena looks at her and asks if she's okay and if she'd like to sleep together tonight. Mini-Mini smiles and they both crawl into bed. Serena who is obviously missing, Darien, Rini and me seems to be comforted by Mini-Mini and goes to sleep.

Chapter 17: Camp Terror

In a small house in the middle of a forest an artist becomes frustrated with his pottery making and begins to smash everything. Suddenly Sailor Aluminum Fish enters and removes his Star Seed, turning him into a Phage. Coincidentally Serena, Raye, Mina, Amy, Lita and Mini-Mini are on their way to visit that man who happens to be Ray's cousin. Raye tells the girls how when he's in a slump he breaks everything. Serena, while chasing Mini-Mini on the train knocks over the snack cart. Mina says that Serena must be in a lifelong slump. Raye explains that her cousin had given her her bird pendant when she was a young girl which she takes out and shows them.

At the lake where they're headed, the Tri Lights are filming a Power Ranger like show where they defeat a lake monster. When the girls arrive at the camp they meet a police officer who warns them to be careful as something has been ravaging the camp grounds. The girls don't worry too much about it and change to go swimming in the lake. Serena and Mina quickly begin splashing each other as something mysterious begins swimming towards them. Amy sees it and yells out to Serena to watch out but Serena can't hear her over her splashing. Amy begins to move into the water but she's too late. The swimming figure surfaces and scares Serena and Mina. Luckily it's Justin, Julian and Jordan. They all sit down and begin talking about the show the Tri Lights are making. The girls tell them that someone has been ravaging the camp sites and Justin tries to scare Serena by making it sound worse than it is. Elsewhere Raye has gone to visit her cousin but finds his house in disarray and him missing.

That night as the girls are sitting around the fire Julian and Jordan join them. Suddenly the monster that had been ravaging the camp appears and starts destroying everything. Julian and Jordan think it's Justin (as they had planned) in the costume from their shoot and pretend to be scared. The girls meanwhile run for their lives with the monster running after them.

Justin, in costume, only now just arriving sees the girls running and wonders what's up. He gets to the camp and Julian and Jordan tell him that he was just there and that he's done enough. Justin is confused. While running, Raye trips and falls over, her pendant falling off from around her neck. Serena stops to help her. The two transform into Super Sailor Mars and Eternal Sailor Moon. The monster begins to attack them with pottery projectiles. Sailor Mars begins to suspect that the monster is her cousin, Kengo.

The Phage picks up her pendant and goes to destroy it. Sailor Mars pleads with him not to destroy it. The Phage seems to remember Raye asking him not to destroy it in the past and holds his head. The quickly snaps out of it though and becomes angry again. Sailor Mars attacks him with Mars Flame Sniper and hits him right in his stomach where his projectiles come from. She then yells at Sailor Moon to heal him. Sailor Moon uses Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss which reverts him back to his human form. Sailor Mars runs up and catches him and sees that he's still holding her pendant in his hand and it's okay.

From up in the trees the Starlights watch and comment that the Sailors of this planet can do what's necessary if left to themselves after all. Later that night the Tri Lights join the girls and Kengo in his cabin. Kengo explains to Raye that he had become lost looking for perfection. Raye smiles as she wears her pendant around her neck.

Outside Justin is talking to Serena. Suddenly Mini-Mini opens the door and knocks Justin on top of Serena. Everyone sees this and is shocked. Serena throws him off and telling Justin off. Justin pleads with everybody that it's not what it looks like.

Chapter 18: Serena's Tough Bind

At school the girls are talking about all the break ins that have been happening lately. Serena begins to freak out because her whole family is out of town this week and she's been left alone in the house. Justin overhears this conversation and offers to come over and keep her company. Serena happily accepts his offer though the girls assume that Justin is simply taking advantage of the situation.

That night Serena is cleaning up the house with Luna before Justin arrives. Luna warns Serena not to let her guard down. The doorbell suddenly rings. Serena runs to answer it but trips and falls over. Justin opens the door and sees Serena lying on the floor. Moments later up in Serena's room Justin tells Serena that he has something to tell her and reaches for his Sailor Change Star (the Starlight's version of the transformation pen). Serena simply assumes that he's trying to tell her how he loves her and backs away.

Suddenly Mini-Mini appears and slams a piece of cake in Justin's face. Justin goes to have a shower and thinks to himself that he's now missed his chance to tell Serena he knows who she is and who he is. While in the shower, Raye, Amy, Mina, Lita and Artemis arrive. As Serena opens the door though, Justin comes walking out of the shower with a very small towel around his waist. Mini-Mini runs up to him and begins pulling on the towel, claiming it's hers! All the girls half cover their eyes as Justin runs away. Later on they all head to the kitchen to cook dinner but they stop what they're doing when they see a cockroach. Justin goes to hit it with a slipper but it flies at them and they all freak out.

The doorbell then rings and Julian and Jordan enter and see them all covered in food. After they all get cleaned up they all sit down to play a game of cards. Nearby Amara and Michelle are driving in their car when Amara's car breaks down. They realize they're close to Serena's house and decide to drop by for a visit. Serena's happy to see them both but when Amara and Justin see each other, tension is created.

They all sit down and Amara and Justin begin a tense argument. Suddenly the doorbell rings. Serena goes to answer it and is shocked to see an entire tv crew outside who have heard the Tri Lights are here and want to do a show about what they're eating for dinner, in this case take away pizza. Serena tells Mina to keep them busy while they all hide Justin, Julian and Jordan. Serena takes Justin upstairs and together with Mini-Mini they cram into a cupboard. Justin tries to tell Serena who he is one more time but Serena keeps thinking he's making a move on her and tells him off.

Eventually they hear screaming. Serena runs down stairs and sees that Sailor Aluminum Fish and Sailor Lead Crow have invaded the house and have knocked out the entire crew, stuck Mina to the wall and targeted the manager. Serena runs around the house looking for a place to transform but keeps running into everyone else who is still hiding. Eventually she goes to the attic and transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon. Downstairs Sailor Uranus and Neptune have transformed. Funnily enough Aluminum Fish sees the pink petals that always announce their presence and comments on how pretty they are. She then tells them how rude they are for wearing shoes on the dinner table and then escapes with Lead Crow.

The manager transforms into Sailor Sommelier. Neptune attacks him with Neptune Deep Submerge but he simply swallows it. Eternal Sailor Moon goes back downstairs and confronts the Phage but hilariously keeps breaking things with her wings. She attacks him with a pizza version of Moon Tiara Magic to distract him from a distance. Sailor Mars, Mercury and Jupiter then also arrive as well as Star Maker, Star Healer and Star Fighter. Mina is still trapped on the wall. Star Maker goes to attack with Maker Gentle Stun but is stopped by Mars, Mercury and Jupiter who yell that if he uses that attack he'll destroy the room. Sailor Moon quickly uses Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss and heals the Phage. Sailor Neptune and Uranus decide to leave as do the Star Lights though Seiya comes back later.

Much later on after having cleaned the entire house the girls, Serena and Justin hear something in the house. They all think it could be the robber they had heard about and go to look. They see a small figure in the hallway and imagine it's a monster. They all dive onto it but are shocked to see it's Mini-Mini who's just eating cake. Serena laments that she has to clean up yet again.

Chapter 19: A Heart-Carrying Song

A little girl called Misa is lying in bed in a hospital watching the Tri Lights sing in concert. As she listens she draws a picture in her notebook. Amy enters and and says hello to Misa and her mother who's sitting by her bed.

At Crown Fruits Parlor the next day Amy tells the girls about Misa and how she's dying. She also mentions that she's a huge fan of the Tri Lights. Serena begins scheming and the next day at school talks Jordan into coming to visit Misa in the hospital. Jordan is more than happy to visit Misa and comfort her but has recently had enough of noone hearing his message to his princess and understanding the meaning in their songs and gets angry with Serena when she suggests that he give Misa his autograph and sing for her. Misa tells Serena that just seeing him is reward enough. Amy suggests she show Jordan her drawing but she's too nervous. Jordan tells her that she can show him after her operation and she's feeling better.

Later that night after singing on a tv show, Jordan tells Justin and Julian that he wants to cancel their next concert as he doesn't think anyone is hearing their message. Justin and Julian tell him it's hard but they have to keep believing in what they're doing for it to work. Misa who had been watching their performances on the tv show notices that Jordan's heart isn't in it and can no longer sense the message she had been seeing. Suddenly she feels pain and passes out. Her mother comes in and screams.

Amy, Serena and Jordan arrive and talk to Misa who has only just started to come too. Misa tells them that she thinks she's going to die. Jordan then sees her drawing that looks just like his princess and is filled with joy over someone having heard their message. Misa then tells him that recently she hadn't been able to hear their message. Jordan then remembers what Justin and Julian had said about believing in himself for their message to work. Jordan tells Misa that she has to believe in herself and she will be okay. Two nurses then enter to tie Misa to the operating room though mention that the doctor from America has yet to arrive.

Jordan, seeing nothing more he can do goes and joins Justin and Julian on stage in their concert. Justin makes a joke about Jordan taking a long time in the toilet and the concert continues.

Outside the hospital Sailor Aluminum Fish has met the doctor as he's arrived and revealed his Star Seed. Amy and Serena hear his screams and transform. Aluminum Fish teleports away leaving the new Phage, Sailor Doctor to attack the two Scouts. Super Sailor Mercury attacks with Mercury Aqua Rhapsody but it doesn't do much. Sailor Doctor x-rays Eternal Sailor Moon and tells her she needs a shot. After some running around she manages to defeat him though with Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss.

The doctor then goes and performs the operation, saving Misa's life. She finishes the drawing of Jordan's princess.

Chapter 20: Secret of Mini-Mini

Serena gets home and sees Mini-Mini eating heaps of cakes and sweets while holding a doll. She wonders where she got the doll and all the sweets from and stares hungrily at them. Mini-Mini looks at her and gives her a doughnut. When Serena's mom gets home she asks her if she has any snacks for her but Ikuko tells her she forgot to buy them. Serena asks her why she bought treats for Mini-Mini then but Ikuko has no idea what she's talking about. Serena goes back to the lounge room and is shocked to see that Mini-Mini and the cakes have disappeared.

Later up in her bedroom, Serena ponders where Mini-Mini disappears to all the time and where she got the cakes from. Mini-Mini then appears and gives her some candy. Serena wonders where she got this from. After she disappears again Serena and Luna wonder again if she is Rini or Serena's future daughter. Luna laughs that Serena has no idea Rini was her daughter but Serena reminds Luna that she had no idea Diana was her daughter either.

Later on Serena decides to follow Mini-Mini. As she's doing so she bumps into Raye and Lita and quickly Artemis, Amy and Mina. They all follow Mini-Mini to the main road and watch terrified as she wonders in and out of traffic. The Tri Lights see everyone and join them following Mini-Mini about town and watch as she meets all of her friends she's made on her daily outings.

Eventually she goes to a big mansion and joins an old man for tea. Everyone watches from the window and expresses shock at how much everything is worth. Mini-Mini suddenly breaks a teacup causing Serena to scream. The old man invites them all in for tea and he tells them that having young people in his house is payment enough for anything that's broken. He then mentions that he senses not just a similar feeling from Serena and Mini-Mini but the exact same feeling.

After a while they all leave but as they're seeing each other off, the notice Mini-Mini has gone missing again. Serena tells everyone to go on without her and runs back to the house to find Mini-Mini. Suddenly she hears a scream and transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon. As she enters the house she sees the butler lying on the floor and Aluminum Fish and Lead Crow removing the man's Star Seed. They quickly escape as he transforms into the Phage, Sailor Antique Chan.

Sailor Antique Chan begins throwing all the expensive objects at the floor to break them. Sailor Moon catches them all but then Mini-Mini decides to copy him and throws her doll away. Sailor Moon catches it but drops a vase. The Starlights then enter and Sailor Star Healer attacks with a new form of Healer Sensitive Inferno. Sailor Moon then heals the man with Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss.

Later on as they leave a second time Serena tells Mini-Mini that she's happy at least the doll didn't break. Mini-Mini then drops the doll, smashing it. Serena then ponders on what the man said about the two of them looking and feeling like the same being.

Chapter 21: Mini-Mini's Truth

All the girls are at school and discussing what sports group they're going to join. Mina and Lita have both joined volleyball and basketball so they can be with Julian and Jordan. Serena wonders what Amy would say if she were here and as if on cue, Amy appears out of nowhere and ponders to herself about the sports groups being coed. Justin then arrives and tells them all that he has signed Serena up to be in softball with him and that he's already told the teacher. Serena is furious about this as she's not interested in dating Justin at all. Unknown to them around the corner, several girls see how Justin is flirting with Serena and take it upon themselves to make sure Justin doesn't date her.

Later that day Raye, Mina, Lita, Amy and Mini-Mini watch Justin practice with Serena. Julian and Jordan arrive and tell them that Justin's planning to win the game. The girls laugh nervously and tell them that that probably won't happen. They all watch as Serena misses every ball Justin hits her way. Justin asks her if she's ever played softball before and she replies no. All of a sudden the girls from before confront Seiya and the others. Their green-haired leader, Sonoko happens to be the first member of the Tri Lights fanclub which makes Mina, Lita, Raye and Amy bow down before her. Mini-Mini stands up and laughs but is quickly pulled down by Mina. Sonoko tells Serena to stay away from Justin. Serena replies that she's not interested in Justin and that she already has a boyfriend heaps better than him. Raye, Amy, Mina and Lita pull Serena away and tell her not to anger these girls as they're really scary when they're angry.

Justin talks to Sonoko and the girls and asks what he can do to please his fans. They agree on a softball game. If Justin wins he can spend as much time as he wants with Serena but if he loses he must never see her again. Serena mutters to herself that she's not interested in Justin anyway. Her friends though tell her to compete in the game as she's bound to lose and that means Justin will be free to be with one of them instead. Serena becomes very angry. Justin yells over to her to try her best and together they can show everyone their love. Serena explodes. Justin and the girls cheer Serena on. Despite her protests, Serena stays after school with Justin and they practice into the night. After the sun has gone down they stop and look at the stars. Justin tells her that every being in this universe has a star of their own. Serena asks him about this but he just tells her it's a tale from a place far away.

Elsewhere Sailor Galaxia is furious with Sailor Aluminum Fish and asks her if she's found a true Star Seed yet. She replies no, but after seeing how angry Sailor Galaxia is she tells her that she'll promise to get one soon and try her hardest.

The next day the whole school seems to have shown up to watch the match. Mina and Raye have tied up the announcer and taken his place and are really getting into the role. Meanwhile on the field Serena keeps missing hit after hit. Outside the school, Sailor Lead Crow and Sailor Aluminum Fish have arrived in their civilian forms. Aluminum Fish still doesn't seem to be taking the job seriously and simply eats chips while Lead Crow talks to her. Eventually Lead Crow tells her that she'll take care of this job for her. Suddenly it begins to rain so the match is put on hold until the weather clears.

In the gym Amy, Lita, Mina and Raye all cheer up Serena and tell her to try her best. Mini-Mini then tells Serena that she has to go to the bathroom so Serena takes her outside to the school bathroom. While waiting for Mini-Mini, Serena sees Sonoko who tells her that she'll hit all of her balls at Serena (knowing that she'll drop them). Serena honestly replies that she'll probably drop them all and tells her that no matter how hard she's trained she still isn't very good but that she'll try hard. Sonoko smiles and then genuinely tells Serena that she looks forward to finishing the match and may the best person win. Mini-Mini then comes out of the bathroom. She and Serena begin to walk back inside.

After they've gone Sonoko comments on how bright Serena's star is. Lead Crow then appears and tells her her star is brighter and removes her Star Seed. Serena hears her screams, tells Mini-Mini to stay put and runs to Sonoko's aid and transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon. Sailor Aluminum Fish, lamenting her soaked suit sees Serena transform and realises that she must have a true pure Star Seed.

Eternal Sailor Moon confronts Lead Crow who sicks the new Phage, Sailor Leaguer on her. Sailor Moon is then attacked by Aluminum Fish first by a bracelet energy blast and then physically as she reaches for Sailor Moon's Eternal Moon Article. Her Eternal Scepter is knocked out of her hand. Mini-Mini appears and runs towards it. Sailor Leaguer tries to stop her but Mini-Mini jumps over her and places both hands around it. Immediately elsewhere in the school Mina, Raye, Lita, Amy, Justin, Julian and Jordan all sense this strong power and mention that it's the birth of a new star (Sailor Scout). Sailor Galaxia also senses this power and recognises it as one of two forces that could pose a threat to her.

Meanwhile in some sort of white limbo, Mini-Mini, now Sailor Mini-Mini Moon floats towards Eternal Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon senses a gentle powerful energy flowing into her as their hands touch. They then return to reality. Eternal Sailor Moon then summons the new Chalice, the Sacred Moon Chalice which attaches itself to her Eternal Scepter powering it up to it's new form, the Moon Power Staff. Eternal Sailor Moon then performs her new attack, Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss which reverts the Phage back into Sonoko. Her Star Seed returns to her body.

The Sailor Starlights then appear. Sailor Aluminum Fish and Lead Crow retreat. The rain, which was blown away by Eternal Sailor Moon's power-up has stopped so the game continues. Everyone cheers as Serena runs to catch a ball that will decide the outcome of the game. She catches it! They win!

Later, Serena writes a letter to Darien, covering the events that happened this day and finishing it by saying that she's doing fine.

Chapter 22: Invitation to a Nightly Flight

Serena tells the girls about the events that happened during the break from the softball game and how Mini-Mini touched her Scepter and filled her up with power. The girls are all amazed that that was what they felt and wonder if Chibi Chibi was sent to them to give them this power. Elsewhere Justin thinks that the power he felt was the same as his princess.

Sailor Galaxia meanwhile is frustrated with Sailor Aluminum Fish's continued failure. Aluminum Siren tells Galaxia that she's found a Star Seed though and has a great plan to get it. Sailor Lead Crow is surprised to hear this. In the background a bell jingles and a pair of golden eyes glow.

The next day Serena spies Amy and Lita on her way to school and runs over to talk to them. They stop talking though and it becomes obvious to Serena that they're hiding something from her. Mina then runs up behind them and yells out that she's got her ticket. Once they all get to class they explain to Serena that they all have tickets for a special Tri Lights movie premiere aboard an airplane and that only fan club members can get tickets. Serena decides to join the club and runs to ask Justin for a ticket but is told they're sold out. She asks Julian and Jordan but gets the same answer.

When Serena gets home, Mini-Mini gives an envelope with a ticket for the concert and a ticket! Serena wonders if it was from Justin but soon finds out that it's from Sailor Aluminum Fish who knows that she's Sailor Moon and has invited her to be on the plane where she will attack! Serena doesn't know how Aluminum Fish knows her identity but races to the airport to warn her friends, leaving Mini-Mini at home.

On the plane Amy, Raye, Mina and Lita are very excited to see the Tri Lights board the plane and welcome all their fans. After the greeting though the three head upstairs to their private seats. All the girls are very disappointed. Serena arrives at the airport and screams to the stewardess to cancel the flight as everyone's in danger but the woman simply tells her that they're running late and pulls her on board. Serena forces her way upstairs to see Justin but since she can't reveal the details which would reveal her identity she ends up sitting down nervously next to Justin as the plan takes off.

Down in the cabin, Aluminum Fish has taken the Star Seeds from the three stewardesses transforming them into the Sailor Stewardesses. They go upstairs and tie the Tri Lights to their seats with a seatbelt attack. Aluminum Fish confronts Serena and reveals to the Tri Lights that she's Sailor Moon. She grabs Serena's compact but a bright pink light shines from it and pushes her away. Aluminum Fish comments on how it's definitely a true Star Seed. She puts her bracelets together to fire her attack at Serena.

Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina also enter, determined to sit with the Tri Lights and are attacked by the Phages. Justin breaks free of his restraints, transforms into Sailor Star Fighter and attacks Aluminum Fish with a new version of Fighter Radiant Laser. Jordan and Julian then decide to follow and transform into Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer. Serena and the girls are completely shocked that they're Sailor Scouts! The Phages move to attack again. Star Maker and Star Healer block them with Maker Gentle Stun and Healer Sensitive Inferno. Raye yells at Serena to transform. The girls all transform into Eternal Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Mars, Super Sailor Venus, Super Sailor Mercury and Super Sailor Jupiter. Eternal Sailor Moon heals the stewardesses with Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss.

Sailor Aluminum Fish is nervous by the presence of so many Sailor Scouts and screams out "Galactica Tsunami" which isn't a real attack but simply her throwing food and drinks and everyone. The Inners block everything she throws with Jupiter Oak Evolution, Mars Flame Sniper, Mercury Aqua Rhapsody and Venus Love and Beauty Shock.

Sailor Aluminum Fish teleports back to Sailor Galaxia who is furious over her failure. The mysterious figure from before, Sailor Tin Cat steps forward and asks flat out if Aluminum Fish got a true Star Seed. Aluminum Fish says she didn't but she knows the location of one. Galaxia coldly stares at her, curls her fingers and removes Sailor Aluminum Fish's bracelets. She begins to scream in agony and screams to Lead Crow that she doesn't want this to happen. She dissolves into thin air, leaving behind glowing red particles.

At the airport the Tri Lights stare at the girls and walk away, not wanting to talk. Serena and the others are still in shock and simply watch them walk away.

Chapter 23: Confrontation of the Scouts

Serena and the girls are still in shock over the Tri Lights being the Sailor Starlights. They all realise that while they thought they were friends they never really knew much about them and they never shared who they really were with the Tri Lights either. In their studio, the Tri Lights are also pondering over what to do now. Justin feels bad about deceiving Serena and wants to see her but Julian and Jordan reminds him that their mission is to find their own Princess and that they can only have one. Jordan suggests that it's a good thing the Sailor Scouts are here as Galaxia will focus on them and give them a chance to continue their search uninterrupted. Justin finds this repulsive and reminds him that these people are fighting for their planet as well.

Sailor Galaxia meanwhile commands Sailor Tin Cat, who's taken over from the recently deceased Sailor Aluminum Fish, and Sailor Lead Crow to continue their search for true Star Seeds. She tells them that she's sensed a strong power coming from the planet Earth and wants them to find it. Sailor Tin Cat wastes no time and begins cleaning out Aluminum Fish's things from her desk. She thinks to herself how useless Lead Crow will be. Lead Crow then demands to know what Tin Cat is doing to Aluminum Fish's desk. Tin Cat replies that she shouldn't worry about her because unless she can get a Star Seed she will end up like Aluminum Fish. Lead Crow screams out loud and storms off. Tin Cat thinks again how useless Lead Crow is.

At a shopping centre, Raye has been given a fortune telling job by her grandpa. Her first customer happens to be Justin who doesn't recognise her in her costume. He asks for advice on what to do with Serena who he feels he lied to. Raye tells him that he should first and foremost be honest with her and then see what happens. Justin loves this advice. He thanks her and then leaves. Just as Raye begins to relax, Serena enters, doesn't recognise Raye and asks for advice on someone she loves. Raye asks if it's about her boyfriend and Serena tells her that no, she doesn't question how she feels about him. Raye is relieved. Serena then asks what she should do about Justin. Raye tells her to stop thinking about it and just do what she thinks is right. She reveals herself and tells Serena not to worry so much as it's unlike her.

Serena then goes to the radio station where the Tri Lights are recording a show. Justin sees her watching them and dedicates a song from himself to her using alias'. Jordan and Julian aren't happy. After the show Serena thanks Justin for the dedication and blushes. Julian and Jordan interrupt them and tell Serena to stay away. They're all interrupted by the DJ's scream who had been attacked by Sailor Lead Crow out in the alley. He has his Star Seed expelled from his body and transforms into the Phage, Sailor DJ.

Serena transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon but is attacked by the Phage who throws a razor sharp disk at her which destroys a nearby vending machine. Sailor DJ fires another disk but it's destroyed by Sailor Mars' Mars Flame Sniper. Eternal Sailor Moon then uses Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss to heal the DJ. Sailor Mars, Venus, Jupiter and Mercury surround Moon to protect her but she tells them that she can't keep running away.

Behind them Sailor Tin Cat takes aim at Sailor Moon with a paw bazooka and fires. Justin runs up to everyone and takes the blast for Sailor Moon, severely injuring himself. Sailor Star Maker and Star Healer attack with Maker Gentle Stun and Healer Sensitive Inferno to break up the fight. Lead Crow demands to know what she's doing here to which Tin Cat replies that she simply didn't trust Lead Crow to do the job well enough. They both quickly teleport away in Sailor Iron Mouse's phone booth.

Star Maker and Star Healer pick up Justin and tell Serena that she's to blame for him being hurt and tells her to stay away from them. They walk away leaving Serena in shock.

Chapter 24: The Starlights' Past

Amara, Michelle and Trista have summoned Jordan and Julian to a confrontation. The three of them transform in real-time in front of them. Julian and Jordan are not surprised by their identities and transform themselves. Super Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Pluto demand that the Sailor Starlights stay away from Sailor Moon. Sailor Star Healer and Star Maker don't like being told what to do and they all begin to exchange angry words, before preparing themselves for a fight. Justin arrives on the rooftop and tells everyone to stop and that he'll stay away from Sailor Moon and Serena.

The next day at school Serena is very depressed over Justin being injured at the radio station. On her way home, Amy and Lita try to cheer her up by suggesting going to Crown or even to her house to cook a cake together but nothing works. Mina then arrives and gives Serena a pamphlet about the Tri Lights' new concert. She tells Serena that she must want to see if Justin is okay and if she goes to the concert she can see for herself. This cheers Serena right up.

She she gets home and calls the Tri Lights, but gets Julian and Jordan, who tell Serena Justin doesn't want to see her. Serena goes and talks to Amy, Mina, Lita, Raye, Luna and Artemis at the Hikawa Shrine. Amara, Michelle and Trista show up and tell Serena that she can't trust the Sailor Starlights and that she should stay away from them. Serena tells them that they're Sailors just like them but Trista, Amara and Michelle remind her that the enemy are also Sailor Soldiers and that this war they're fighting is between Sailor Scouts and that for right now they can only really trust those from their own planet. Serena yells at them all to stay out of her affairs and runs home. Luna runs after her and asks her to understand why the others said what they did. Serena then gets a quick phone call from Justin who asks her to come to the concert and listen to the song he's going to sing. Luna smiles and tells her she should go.

When Serena gets to the concert she sees that all the tickets are sold out. While looking around for an option though she sees the ferris wheel nearby and decides to watch the concert from there. On stage Jordan and Julian suggest that they cancel the concert due to Justin's condition but Justin tells them that he wants to go on. They begin the concert and Justin immediately begins scanning the audience for Serena. Eventually he sees a shining light from the ferris wheel and realises it's Serena's broach.

They begin singing. Serena happily listens to the song but realises that something is different about the way Justin is singing. Suddenly she has a vision of being in space surrounded by numerous dead planets. Justin's voice tells her that Galaxia has destroyed all of these planets and has travelled throughout the galaxy collecting all the Star Seeds, especially those true ones who possess the power of the planets. He explains that Galaxia attacked their planet and destroyed it. Luckily their last hope, their princess was able to escape and soon after he, Julian and Jordan were able to follow her. Serena then sees a blurred image of their princess and comments on how her energy is so warm. Serena suddenly snaps out of the vision just as the Tri Lights finish their song. Suddenly Justin collapses on stage.

Nearby his manager gets the call about the collapses and runs to the hall. He's stopped though by Sailor Lead Crow in her civilian form. She introduces herself and presents her business card to him. He ignores her however and continues running to the concert hall. Lead Crow smiles and whispers to the deceased Sailor Aluminum Fish that she knew there was no point in making the introductions. She then discards her clothes and attacks the manager, removing his Star Seed. She looks hopefully at the crystal but it turns black. Sailor Lead Crow leads in frustration as the manager transforms into the Phage, Sailor Amuse.

Elsewhere Justin has recovered and snuck away from Julian and Jordan to find Serena. He finds her and Serena holds him up. They're quickly interrupted though by the Phage. Justin pulls out his Sailor Change Star but Serena tells him he can't fight in his condition and tells him she will fight in his place. She transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon. Sailor Amuse fires numerous explosive balloon projectiles at her and Justin. Sailor Moon tries to protect him as much as she can. As the Phage fires another group of balloons they're all destroyed by a Pluto Deadly Scream attack. Sailor Moon and Justin look up and see Super Sailor Pluto joined by Super Sailor Uranus and Neptune. Sailor Uranus tells Sailor Moon that they didn't do this for Justin. Sailor Neptune fires a Neptune Deep Submerge, destroying another attack by the Phage. Sailor Uranus then destroys the big red balloon on Sailor Amuse's back with Uranus Space Sword Blaster which weakens it severely. Eternal Sailor Moon then heals him with Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss.

Jordan and Julian arrive and pull the injured Justin away. Justin thanks Serena for everything she did today. Sailor Moon moves to run after them but Sailor Uranus holds her wrist.

Chapter 25: New Wave Premonition

Mini-Mini is walking by herself and senses something. She leaps into the air and teleports to another place, transforming into Sailor Mini-Mini Moon. She sees several glowing red butterflies similar to the ones that accompanied Super Sailor Moon during her first Mini-Mini Moon finds an urn with a strong power within it. Elsewhere the Tri Lights sense this energy and recognise it as their princess. Sailor Galaxia also senses this energy. Sailor Tin Cat asks Galaxia if she's okay but Galaxia tells her to stop talking and to go and get a Star Seed. Sailor Galaxia then recalls the two forces in this universe that can stop her: The Light of Hope, and the Sailor Scout of Light.

In Tokyo, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina call a depressed Serena and invite her to a computer game convention. Serena tells them she's not up for it though and decides to stay home. The girls discuss how the Tri Lights really need to be made aware of how depressed this situation has made Serena. Amy tells the others that she had emailed Jordan via the Tri Lights' home page but she hasn't gotten a reply yet. They all head over to Amy's place where they check her email. Still no reply. Lita wonders if sending emails to websites is really worth while. The girls then discover an advertisment for the convention they were thinking about before and see that Jordan is a performer! The four decide to dress up in cosplay to get close to Jordan and talk.

On the day of the convention Raye, Mina and Lita are in full on cosplay mode while a shy Amy hesitates to change. After lots of pressure from her friends though she changes. They hear that Jordan himself will present the award to the winner of the fighting game tournament so they all try to win. Lita, Raye and Mina are quickly defeated while Amy manages to fly through and win! She gets up on stage. As Jordan hands her the trophy and realizes who she is, Amy tells him they need to talk. They both go back stage and Amy tries her best to convince him to get along with Sailor Moon and says that out of the Tri Lights he is the one that she thought would most understand. Their conversation is interrupted by one of the idols at the convention, Reiko Kanagawa who is having her Star Seed taken by Sailor Lead Crow. It turns black though and she transforms into the Phage, Sailor Gamer.

Super Sailor Mercury confronts her and fires a water attack at her (that looks like a Mercury Aqua Mirage water ball projectile). Sailor Gamer retaliates with several tornado attacks and beats Sailor Mercury up pretty badly. Sailor Mercury attacks with Mercury Aqua Rhapsody but it's no use. Jordan simply looks on and calmly walks away. Luckily Super Sailor Jupiter arrives and saves her with Jupiter Oak Evolution. Raye and Mina also arrive but are still in their cosplay outfits. They seem to really be enjoying the experience while Sailor Jupiter is slightly embarrassed. Sailor Gamer attacks them all.

Elsewhere Jordan tells Justin and Julian about Amy. Justin can't believe he just left her like that and asks both Jordan and Julian what their princess would do if she were here. Justin runs to help Amy. Jordan thinks about what Amy says and runs to help. Julian can't believe what he's seeing but runs along with them. Mini-Mini meanwhile has taken the urn she found earlier to Serena's bedroom. Serena smells the scent coming from it and suddenly cheers up and decides to go to the convention and catch up with her friends.

At the convention, Sailor Mercury refuses to give up and suddenly her gem on her tiara glows and she's surrounded by an icy mist. Just as she looks ready to attack with a powerful Mercury Aqua Mirage attack Sailor Star Maker, who just arrived with Sailor Star Fighter and Star Healer, beats her to it by attacking Sailor Gamer with Maker Gentle Stun which damages the Phage severely. Eternal Sailor Moon then appears in the doorway. Sailor Star Fighter asks Sailor Moon to lend them her power. Sailor Moon heals the Phage with Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss.

Soon after outside they all talk. Sailor Moon and the Inners thank the Sailor Starlights for their help and they all agree to get along. Amy and Jordan look at each other knowingly. Justin catches this exchange and thinks about something. Serena takes Mini-Mini's hand (who had most likely come to the convention with her earlier) and they walk home so as to not upset her mother. As they walk past Jordan, he catches the scent of his princess coming from the two and wonders why they have the same smell.

Chapter 26: Mina's Dream, a Reality!

Mina has received a letter in the mail telling her she's reached the final round in an idol contest! She's happy at first which makes Artemis smile but then turns sad and walks out of the room. They both go to meet everyone else at Crown Fruits Parlor. They all talk about the Tri Lights being so busy with all of their idol duties. Mina then tells everyone that at this point in their lives they should all be focusing on study and not dreams of becoming an idol. She then leaves. Artemis tells the girls that Mina had made the final round in the contest but feels that with their planet in jeopardy she must focus on her responsibilities as a Sailor Scout.

Serena and the girls go and cheer up Mina and tell her that she should focus on her dream harder because their planet's in jeopardy and that if needed they will all fight harder for her. Mina goes to the final round with Artemis. When there she sees that Julian is one of the judges. Julian tells her that she shouldn't be here and that she should be taking her duty as a Sailor Scout more seriously. Mina tells him that she thinks her dream is important and that all of her friends are supporting her. Mina gets up on stage and sings her song, Route Venus very nervously. When she gets back stage Artemis tells her that being just average won't do and that he wants her to really shine.

In the next round while dancing, Mina nervously knocks over another dancer but happily helps her up and then continues to dance with lots of energy. The judges including Julian are very impressed. When asked why she wants to be an idol Mina answers that she wants to inspire people like the Tri Lights do. Julian angrily asks her if she has something more important to do. Mina replies that nothing is more important that following her dreams. The other judge, Takuya Moroboshi tells Julian that she's right. Elsewhere in the studio Serena, Luna and Mini-Mini have arrived to cheer Mina on but have gotten lost. They continue to wonder around throughout the entire competition.

Back stage, Mina and Julian talk and Julian finally begins to see Mina's point of view and wonders about what he could do besides his mission. Suddenly Sailor Tin Cat attacks Takuya. Julian and Mina both transform. Eternal Sailor Moon appears first on the scene and commands her to stop. Super Sailor Venus then steps up behind her followed by Sailor Lead Crow who Tin Cat had tied up so she could get the Star Seed. The two Animates fight and then retreat in their phone booth when they see the Star Seed isn't a true one.

Takuya transforms into the Phage, Sailor Musician. Sailor Venus attacks him with Venus Love and Beauty Shock followed by Sailor Star Healer with Healer Sensitive Inferno. Eternal Sailor Moon then heals him with Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss. Moments later when they're all back in their civilian forms, Julian tells Mina that he thought she shone the brightest out of all the contestants. Suddenly as Mini-Mini chases Artemis and Luna around and then crashes, Julian smells his princess' perfume.

A few days later, Mina gets another letter. She opens it with Artemis and is pleased to see that she won the contest! Surprisingly though she puts the letter back in the envelope and tells Artemis that she's confident that she can be an idol whenever she wants but right now it's more important for her to be with her friends.

Chapter 27: Arrival of the Starlights' Princess

All the girls are busy preparing for their school festival. Their class has been given the job of running a cafe and Lita has made them all French made dresses. Serena tells Lita that hers is too big in the sides but Lita says that she modelled them on Mina's body. Mina isn't too happy to hear this.

At Galaxy TV Sailor Lead Crow is going through Sailor Aluminum Fish's desk and finds her diary. She opens it up and discovers that Aluminum Fish had written who Sailor Moon is and that she has a true Star Seed! She goes to Galaxia and tells her that she bets her life on this new mission. Sailor Tin Cat is intimidated by Lead Crow's discovery.

That night in Serena's room, a cosmic red butterfly flutters out of the incense burner Mini-Mini has and flies into the window. Serena sees it and walks over to where it disappeared. While at the window she sees Justin on the street looking up at her. Justin tells her he just wanted to see her face. Serena invites him to the school festival and he agrees. After Serena goes back inside, Justin sees a red cosmic butterfly which flies up and disappears as it hits Serena's window. Justin recognises it as being related to his princess.

Next Sunday at school the festival is going really well with lots of customers in the students' cafe. The girls comment on how everyone's here hoping to catch a glimpse of the Tri Lights. Serena tells them that Justin's coming but noone believes her. Suddenly Justin shows up! He says he wants to try the cake Serena had told him about. Lita and Raye realise they have none and run off to make some more. While outside they see Julian and Jordan confronting Mini-Mini. Raye runs back to get the others and Lita jumps in to save Mini-Mini. Julian throws a punch at Lita which she blocks. Justin, Serena, Raye, Amy and Mina arrive. Justin demands to know what they're doing. Julian and Jordan pull Justin away and tell him they sensed their princess' perfume coming from the burner and that if they had it they may be able to find out where she is. All of a sudden they see another butterfly that flies back where they came from. Justin runs back assuming the worst. Julian and Jordan follow.

Back on the school grounds Sailor Lead Crow appears and tells Serena she knows she's Sailor Moon. Serena and the others immediately transform. Lead Crow tells them that if Sailor Moon doesn't give her her Star Seed she'll release the power of a black hole and kill everyone on the school grounds. The Sailor Starlights arrive. Sailor Star Fighter yells out for Sailor Moon not to do it as do Mars, Venus, Mercury and Jupiter. Sailor Moon tells them she won't let innocents be hurt though and stands with her arms appart. Sailor Lead Crow fires her bracelets and hits Sailor Moon. She screams and her Star Seed, which also happens to be the Silver Crystal materializes above her head.

Before Lead Crow can grab it another golden energy blast fires at Lead Crow and smashes the container holding the black hole. It immediately grows and grabs Lead Crows arms. Sailor Tin Cat reveals herself and laughs at Lead Crow as she's sucked into the hole. Right before she disappears she whispers to Sailor Aluminum Fish that she's sorry it had to end like this.

Unfortunately for Tin Nyanko the black hole is growing too fast and swallows Sailor Moon and Mini-Mini who's still holding the incense burner. The remaining Sailors scream out Sailor Moon's name. Suddenly there's a burst of pink energy which destroys the black hole. Mini-Mini stands on the ground holding the incense burner above her head. Tin Cat wonders who this girl who has the power to destroy a black hole is.

Up in the sky Eternal Sailor Moon floats as the Silver Crystal returns to her body. Suddenly a form appears holding her as she returns to her civilian form. Serena looks up and realises that this is the princess that the Tri Lights had been looking for all this time!

Chapter 28:

Princess Kakyu has been found! The Sailor Starlights are very relieved to see her and immediately kneel before her. Princess Kakyu tells them all of the Sailor Wars which began with the most powerful evil in the galaxy, Chaos, who had corrupted everything a long long time ago and how she was eventually sealed away by the legendary Sailor Scout who was the strongest Sailor Scout in the galaxy. Kakyu then mentions how Chaos has now somehow revived and that she has been on a quest to find the either Light of Hope, which was left behind by the legendary Sailor Scout, or the Sailor Scout of Light, the one person who could truly destroy her. She then tells Serena that she had been watching her through the incense burner Mini-Mini had been looking after and asks Serena to lend her her power so together they can find the Light of Hope or the Sailor Scout of Light and defeat Chaos. Sailor Uranus and Neptune appear and tell Kakyu that that wish is a very selfish one. Kakyu and the Starlights leave.

Sailor Galaxia meanwhile is in a different form, standing in the shadows pondering over how the powerful Sailor Scouts are all gathering on this planet and one by one her followers are being defeated. Sailor Tin Cat enters. Galaxia quickly transforms back to her usual form and asks Tin Cat what she wants. Cat tells Galaxia that she's found a Star Seed and begins to ramble on and on about why she couldn't get it. Galaxia yells at her to get out. Cat runs away.

That night Amara and Michelle keep watch on Serena outside of her house while parked in their car. Michelle pours Amara coffee while Amara tells her how Serena is always the one most hurt by things and that she will be hurt more when things heat up. Michelle then wonders if I will ever return, as I was almost always able to relieve her tension.

In the Tri Lights' studio Justin sits with Princess Kakyu. She asks him if this is the form he takes when on Earth. He explains that it was easier in this form for them to send their message to her. Kakyu apologises for not replying sooner but if Galaxia had caught her everything would have been over. She then asks for Justin to sing her their song. Justin sings and he thinks of them in their original Starlight forms with Kakyu watching flower petals fall on their home planet of Kinmoku. Suddenly Justin sees Serena where Kakyu should be. He wakes up from his vision to see his princess sleeping next to him. Julian and Jordan enter and comment on how tired she must be. Justin tells them to look after her and leaves.

In her room Serena is listening to Darien's answering machine message again and again while crying. She misses him alot. She then notices my communicator on her desk (which I accidentally left behind) and wonders when I will return. Justin meanwhile is trying to call Serena to hear her voice but keeps getting a line-busy beep.

The next day Mina, Lita and Amy protect Serena and tell her that the enemy could be disguised as anyone even a powerline repair man (who actually happens to be Tin Cat in disguise). When they get to school they tell her that she can't feel safe here as an enemy could even be in their school uniform (hilariously Tin Cat is also around and dressed up as a student). When they get to their homeroom they show Serena several items such as tear gas, a Hikawai Shrine charm and a whistle. Serena wonders what the whistle is for and blows it. As soon as she does so Raye runs across town to their location and arrives out of breathe in their classroom doorway asking why she blew the whistle.

After a whole day of Amy, Lita and Mina following her everywhere (even the bathroom!) Serena asks them if they really think she's so undependable. Lita tells her they don't think that at all but they don't want anything to happen to her while Darien and I are away. Serena visibly becomes very upset. After school Raye is reading a comic magazine in Fruits Parlor Crown when Amy, Mina and Lita arrive. Raye asks them where Serena is and they tell her they hurt her feelings and that she wanted to be alone. Raye can't believe this, panics and runs to Serena's school as fast as she can. Serena is by herself on the roof of the school building looking at some students playing soccer. She's very sad and depressed over Darien and me not being around. Sailor Tin Cat then appears behind her and transforms out of her civilian form.

Downstairs Justin is cleaning out his desk and thinking about how his life as Justin is over. Raye then opens the classroom door in her search, sees Justin and asks if he's seen Serena. The two search the building and then split up so he can check the room while Raye and the others check the gym. Justin finds Eternal Sailor Moon fighting for her life on the roof. He throws a rose at Tin Cat's feet which gets her attention. Sailor Moon immediately thinks of Tuxedo Mask and even sees him for a second and is shocked to see Justin. Justin transforms into Sailor Star Fighter and attacks Tin Cat with Fighter Radiant Laser which knocks her off her feet. Sailor Star Fighter yells at Eternal Sailor Moon but she doesn't move. He yells again for her to attack while she can and she finally snaps out of her shock and attacks with Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss. Surprisingly the attack hits Sailor Tin Cat and she begins to yell out "Beautiful!" but manages to step out of the blast. Interestingly one of her bracelets has been damaged and half of her now appears to be white. She staggers a bit but then quickly teleports away in the phone-booth.

It begins to rain. Justin and Serena now stand in their civilian forms. Serena falls down and begins to shake and cry. She collapses talking about how she always tries to be strong but as soon as she saw the rose she thought Darien had return and she realized that she doesn't want to be alone anymore. Justin kneels in front of her, realising how much Serena must love Darien. He then aks her if he is not enough. This surprises Serena who simply stares at him. Raye and the others look on from the doorway, concerned for Serena.

Chapter 29: Tin Cat's Mixed Feelings

Raye visits Serena who is still in shock over the absence of Darien and Justin admitting he has true feelings for her in the previous episode. Serena is a complete mess and begins to ramble about how she hasn't been staying in touch with Darien. Raye asks for how long and is shocked to hear that Serena hasn't heard from him since he left for America. Their conversation is disrupted by Mini-Mini who turns the stereo on. A newscaster announces that the Tri Lights will be splitting up and will be performing their farewell concert soon. Serena decides to go and speak to Justin about her feelings. On her way there she runs into Amara and Michelle who decide to go with her and make sure that Serena says her farewells to Justin.

At Fruits Parlor Crown Raye, Amy, Mina and Lita discuss the revelation that Serena hasn't heard from Darien. Amy checks with the university and it appears that Darien never arrived. They all assume something had happened to him and begin to worry.

Back stage at the concert hall the Tri Lights tell their princess, Princess Kakyu that with their final concert they will definitely find the Light of Hope or the Scout of Light. Serena, Mini-Mini, Amara and Michelle arrive. Justin asks everyone if he can speak to Serena alone. Kakyu, Julian, Jordan, Amara, Michelle and Mini-Mini all wait outside. Justin tells Serena that he didn't mean to fall in love with her but he did. He then apologises and tells Serena that he hopes she will be happy with her boyfriend. He then kisses Serena on the cheek as she begins to cry.

Outside Julian and Jordan tell the others that the war is about to truly begin on this planet and they will fully know what they have experienced. Justin and Serena then join them so Justin, Julian and Jordan head out for their final performance. The three thank all of their fans and tell them all that they wish their songs to give them hope. They then begin to sing while secretly sending their message to the Light of Hope and the Scout of Light. Unknown to everyone, Mini-Mini begins to glow a bright pink. A few miles off the coast of Tokyo, a white light begins to glow as well.

As the concert hall ceiling opens Sailor Tin Cat attacks the entire building with energy blasts. As the audience evacuates the Tri Lights transform into the Sailor Starlights. Serena also transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon. Strangely Tin Cat, who is now half white and half black begins to switch back and forth between wanting to help them save Earth and wanting to take their Star Seeds. Princess Kakyu explains that Tin Cat used to be a real Sailor Scout but she has had her Star Seed taken and is only being held together by her remaining bracelet given to her by Galaxia.

The Starlights tell the others that she is their enemy so they shall take care of her. Uranus and Neptune tell them to stand down as they will protect this planet. Sailor Mars and the others appear and announce they will show everyone how it's done. Princess Kakyu tells everyone that they must stop acting like this. Eternal Sailor Moon agrees and says that they can no longer keep fighting separately. Suddenly black lightening bursts from the heavens and blasts the entirety of Tokyo, possible the entire country or planet. Sailor Galaxia appears, coldly tells Tin Cat that she did a good job and removes her remaining bracelet, killing her. As she disappears, Tin Nyanko's bell falls to the ground and rings.

Sailor Galaxia blasts Princess Kakyu and sends her flying. She then fires several bracelet blasts at her. Kakyu holds it at bay with her immense power and yells at the Starlights that at their current energy levels they are no match for Galaxia and that they should run while she holds her off. As everyone looks on in horror Princess Kakyu is hit and her beautiful red Star Seed appears above her head. Galaxia grabs it. Eternal Sailor Moon attacks Sailor Galaxia with Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss but Galaxia simply smirks and disperses the attack with a raise of her hand. She then aims at Sailor Moon and fires two gold bracelets at her, intending to take the Silver Crystal. Sailor Moon screams...

_**End of the Fifth Story**_

This story is dedicated to **Fighter4Luv** for taking the time to make a fandub of the Sailor Stars season. If you want to see what has been done so far, go online to DailyMotion.


End file.
